My One Tree Hill Season 9
by GhostWhispererJimel
Summary: My version of the final season of One Tree Hill. This story takes place right after the season 8 finale. Each chapter will be part of its own episode and will have different characters. I hope you enjoy :
1. Chapter 1 New Day  Naley

**Author's note:** This is the first chapter and it is the first part of the episode entitled "New Day". The episode was named after the song "New Day" By Tamar Kaprelian. (Go here for a listen: .com/watch?v=jzV82QRedNc&feature=related) This chapter is Naley-centric, and will open the 'season'. There is a lot of drama in store for this 'season'. This story will include all of the main characters from the last season, including the babies and even some new characters and old characters will come into play. I want to make this story as interesting as possible for my readers, so please review and let me know what you think I should change or add or anything you like. The more reviews I get, the more I'll post, so review as often as possible. So, here we go!

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 1<strong>

Haley tiptoed into the living room, trying not to make too much noise and wake up Nathan. He had been up late the night before celebrating with Clay after signing Danny Howard to Fortitude. Haley assumed the two had been drinking a lot, so she wanted to let him sleep as long as possible. She grabbed a laundry basket and placed it on the couch to start folding some clothes. Outside, she heard laughing coming from Jamie and Lydia. She went into the backyard to see what was going on. The two were playing on the trampoline that Nathan had gotten Jamie for his ninth birthday.

"James Lucas Scott, you be careful up there! And keep an eye on your sister, she's still just a baby, you know." Haley stated, in a motherly tone.

"I know mom. I'll be careful, I promise." Jamie replied, slightly ignoring his mother. Haley proceeded to go back inside. "Is dad still sleeping?"

"Yeah... your father went to bed really late last night, so he's gonna be asleep for a while."

"Oh..."

"What's wrong, sweetie?"

"Well, dad promised he'd take me to the rivercourt today."

"Well, I'm sure you can still go. I mean, he won't sleep forever."

"Okay..." He said, still upset. Haley closed the door and walked over to Jamie.

"Alright, little man... what's the matter?" Jamie stopped jumping and sat down.

"I miss everyone."

"What do you mean?" Haley asked.

"Well, it's summer, so we don't have school and I can't see Chuck or Madison or all my friends." Jamie replied.

"Well, you can still spend time with them."

"Yeah, but not all the time... and Dad's always working." He added.

"Not always, he's just been busy these last few weeks."

"And I never see Julian or aunt Brooke anymore."

Haley sighs. "There it is..." Haley sat on the trampoline with Jamie. "Buddy, you know your aunt Brooke loves you, right?"

"Yeah..."

"Right. So... she's just been busy taking care of the babies. She wants to see you as much as she can, trust me... How 'bout I take you over there before you go to the rivercourt with your dad?"

"Would that be okay?"

"Yeah, of course... let me go call and make sure, okay?" Haley got off the trampoline and started back inside.

"Okay."

"Besides, the sooner you get off that trampoline, the sooner I can take Lydia inside for her nap."

Jamie chuckled. "Thanks mom."

Haley went back inside and was startled when she saw her husband sitting at the table eating a bowl of cereal.

"Geez, you.. scared me Nathan. When'd you get up?"

"Just now." He responded.

"Oh... do you need something for your hangover?" She asked, walking toward the cupboard.

"I didn't drink last night."

"Oh?"

"That's right."

"But... I thought you were out celebrating with Clay."

"Yeah... _and _Danny."

"And?"

"Hales... he's seventeen."

"Oh... right." Haley closed the cupboard. "Well, then what were you doing sleeping so late?"

"Well, just because I wasn't out drinking doesn't mean I didn't come home at five in the morning."

"Right... oh, dammit."

"What?"

"You didn't have plans today, did you?"

"Not really. Why?"

"Well, Jamie wanted to go to the rivercourt with you today-"

"Yeah, I told him we could go at around one."

"Well, I thought you'd be asleep longer, so I told him I'd take him to Brooke's for the day."

"Oh... then why don't we all go?"

"Well.. I-I don't think that'll be a problem... I-I'd have to ask Brooke but... that sounds okay."

"Yeah, it'd be nice for all of us to go out there for a day. We haven't really seen a lot of each other in a while."

"_You _see Clay all the time."

"Yeah, but _you _don't. And I never get to see Quinn, and God knows how stir-crazy Brooke and Julian must be."

"Yeah... Did you know that I've only seen the twins twice since they were born?"

"_I've _only seen them once."

"...You know... that _is _a good idea... why don't we all have a picnic out there today?"

"Sounds good to me."

"Yeah, it's a beautiful day out, Clay and Quinny don't have any plans, so if we can get Brooke and Julian along for the ride then we're good to go." Haley picked up the phone to call Brooke, while Nathan went outside with Jamie.

"Hey Julian, is Brooke there?" Haley asked as Nathan closed the door.

"Hey Jame." Nathan said, walking toward his son.

"Hi dad. You're not still sleeping?"

"Nope. I'm fully rested and ready to take you to the rivercourt."

"Oh... well, mom was gonna take me to see Brooke today."

"Yeah, I know, we're all going."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"All of us?"

"All of us. You, me, your mom, Lydia-"

"And Clay and Aunt Quinn and Julian and Brooke?"

"Everyone." Nathan laughed.

"Cool! I'll go get ready." Jamie said, jumping off the trampoline.

"Woah! Be careful Jamie, you're gonna hurt yourself next time."

"Sorry." Jamie said, running inside. Nathan turned back to Lydia who was bouncing on the trampoline, but not very high.

"Come on... you too, Lydia. We're not leaving you behind." Nathan put his arms out to grab Lydia and she bounced toward him. Nathan laughed and took Lydia inside. Nathan closed the door behind him as Haley hung up the phone. "Are they coming?"

"They said they would love to. They're gonna meet us there."

"Great. Want me to get Lydia ready?"

"No, I'll take her. You should call Clay and let him know where we're going."

"Alright." Nathan hands Lydia to Haley and the two began to walk off into the nursery. Nathan turned back around. "Haley." She turned around. "I love you."

"I love you too." She smiled and started walking again.

Nathan picked up the phone and waited for Clay to answer. "Hey man... You up for some basketball?"

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note:<strong> Well, there it is. Let me know what you think guys. I'll post chapter two soon!


	2. Chapter 2 New Day  Brulian

**Author's note:** Hey guys! Sorry this took so long to update. I spent forever trying to think of dialogue for this chapter. But I think it came out nice in the end. This is the second chapter, and is very Brulian-centric. There's a bit of foreshadowing in this chapter, so pay attention. Anyway, I really don't have much to say about this chapter so... just... read. :) Anyway, here it goes.

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 2<strong>

Brooke placed the phone down and headed toward the bedroom to speak with Julian. He was already on his way into the kitchen. "Hey." She said.

"Hey," He echoed, kissing his wife. "What'd Haley want?" He asked, opening the fridge, looking for something to eat for breakfast.

"Oh, she wanted to invite us to the rivercourt for a little picnic."

"Oh really? That sounds like fun."

"Yeah, I was thinking about bringing the boys with us."

"Oh, I think they'd love that."

"Yeah, me too," Brooke frowned. "You know we haven't seen everybody in a while. It'll be nice to talk to them again."

"Yeah... we haven't had Jamie around in a long time. Man, I miss that kid. He's gonna be at the picnic, right?"

"Yep. Everyone's gonna be there."

"Nathan too?"

"Yeah... he's probably gonna play basketball with Jamie. Why do you ask?"

"I was thinking about playing a game with him."

Brooke laughed. "Of what, jacks?"

"No, one-on-one."

"Good luck with that." Brooke laughed again.

"Why is that funny to you?" Julian asked, crossing his arms.

"Because, I've seen you play. Sweetie... _he _was in the NBA and _you _only make movies about those people."

"Haha, you're so funny." Julian said, sarcastically.

"I know I am."

"No, seriously, I think I can beat him."

"Julian, even if I thought you were _remotely _good at playing basketball... you'd still lose against Nathan."

"Not this time."

"Oh? Why's that?"

"Because... I have... my lucky socks." Brooke bursted out into laughter.

"What are you, twelve?" She laughed harder.

"I'm serious Brooke."

"Oh, are you?" She said, still laughing.

"Yes, I am."

"Okay..." She tried to contain her laughter. "What is it that makes them so lucky exactly?"

"Well, the first time I wore them, I got my first movie produced. I wore them... when I met you... when we got married, and when the boys were born."

"Oh, Julian... that's really sweet..." Her demeanor changed. "And really gross that you've had them that long."

"Say what you want, but they're lucky."

"'Lucky'... right."

"What, you don't believe in luck?"

"Nope... but, I _do _believe in fate."

"Well, it dosen't hurt to believe in a little bit of everything."

"Yeah, I guess not... And it also doesn't hurt to put your socks through the wash." She said, changing the subject.

"Not happening."

"Whatever, socks or not, you're still gonna lose."

"Fine, you might be right about that, but it doesn't change the fact that I am extremely looking forward to this picnic; with you, the boys, and all of our friends."

"You just want to see Jamie."

"_That _is... not a lie," Brooke laughed. "You wanna see him too, don't you?"

"Of course I do. I miss that boy like crazy. And I'm sure he misses us too."

"Yeah... hey, promise me that the next time we have kids we're a little better about staying in touch with people."

" 'The next time we have kids'? Julian, you do realize, that we almost didn't have those boys at all... twice."

"Well, who's bright idea was it to try to get something off a shelf at seven months pregnant?"

"Watch it. Besides, I was working... something you don't know very much about."

"Okay, now that's just mean."

"Then apologize."

"...I'm sorry." He said, in a playful manner.

"Okay... I'm sorry, too."

"But seriously... I mean, we got pregnant the first time... do you think it could happen again?"

Brooke sighed. "I-I don't know babe... I mean... it's a possibility."

"So then, it wouldn't be a bad thing for us to try again."

"Now?" She joked.

"Well not _right now_. But soon, yeah." Their silence was cut short by the sound of a baby crying. It was Davis. Jude followed suit, and began crying as well.

"You're sure about that?" She joked.

"One-Hundred Percent." Julian smiled. Brooke smiled back, in response. Brooke proceeded to sooth the crying children, but Julian stopped her. "Hey," She turned around. "I love you, Brooke Penelope Davis-Baker."

Brooke smiled wide. She walked closer to Julian and grabbed onto his shirt. "And I love you, Julian Andrew Baker." She leaned in close and kissed her husband. She smiled again and turned back around to leave the room. Julian watched her leave the room and sighed contentedly. He stood there a moment to take everything in. He exhaled deeply and followed Brooke into the nursery. Brooke was swaddling Davis in her arms as he cried as harshly as he could, while Jude was lying down, laughing. Julian approached Brooke and held his son's hand.

"Is he okay?"

"Yeah... he's just... grumpy again. And Jude just wanted attention." Julian let go of Davis's hand and picked up Jude.

"Hey you. You're a clever little guy, aren't you? Crying just to get attention... you must've learned that from your mom, huh?"

"Hey!" She laughed.

"Kidding." Julian took Jude over to the changing table and got him dressed to go outside. "Look at that... Just like his daddy."

Brooke turned to see Julian and Jude wearing the same basball cap and laughed at how cute the picture was. "You two..." She smiled wide. Davis kept crying, louder and louder. "Oh, what's the matter little man?" Julian laid Jude down on the changing table and walked over to Brooke.

"Let me see him." Brooke handed him to Julian. "You sure we should take him with us?"

"Well, we have to. I don't have time to call in a sitter, and everyone's looking forward to this. Besides, he's just fussy. He'll be fine."

"... Well, alright." Julian handed him back over to Brooke.

"I'll get him ready to go."

"Okay..." Julian left the room and stopped in the doorway. "... Where are those damn socks?"

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note:<strong> Haha, that's it for now. Look out for a Clinn chapter next. :) Chapter four will be the scene(s) with everyone at the rivercourt. Thanks for the positive reviews guys and keep reading. ;p


	3. Chapter 3 New Day  Clinn

**Author's note:** Hey, guys. Sorry this chap took so long to update. Had some stuff going on with my online schooling, so I had to get that out of the way first. Anyway, we've got a Clinn-centric chapter, even if you're not much of a fan, it won't hurt to read. These two are my second favorite couple, tied with Naley and Mouth and Millie. This is the last couples chapter until the rivercourt scene. In the next chapter we get all the people that've had dialogue so far, and then some. This chapter's a little short, but what do you expect? The show's gotta have some shorter scenes in it, right? Anyway, here it is. I'm gonna try something new to get chapter 4 updated, alright? Make me happy, because I REALLY want to write chapter four. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>"Yeah, sounds great man... Oh, no problem... alright, see you then," Clay hung up the phone and walked toward the fridge. "Hey, babe!" He called out trying to bring Quinn into the kitchen. No response. "Quinn?" He called out again, and for the second time there was no answer. Before he could call out again, Quinn walked inside, wearing a jogging suit. She was sweating and out of breath. "Where have you been all morning?" He asked.<p>

"Running," She answered. "I felt like getting a little workout in." She continued, grabbing a bottled water from the fridge.

"That's funny." He chuckled.

"What's funny?" She asked, still out of breath.

" 'Workout'... 'in'. It's like an oxymoron."

"_You're _an oxymoron."

"Hey, now, I happen to be very intelligent for my... type of person."

"Right."

"Uh, anyway... Nathan called. He and Haley are planning this picnic-type thing down at the rivercourt, and they asked if we wanted to go, I hope it's okay with you."

"Oh, are you kidding me? I'd love to go."

"Great, it's gonna be at about noon or one, so we should be getting ready."

"Alright. Hey is Jamie gonna be there?"

"Yeah, everyone's coming... Brooke and Julian too."

"Oh my, god. Really?"

"Yeah."

"Wow, I haven't seen them in... wow, a long time."

"Yeah, me either... What do you think they've been doing all this time?"

"Uh, I don't know, taking care of their babies maybe?" She joked.

"Oh, right. It's hard to remember seeing as how we never see them." He joked back, sitting in his new chair.

"I'm so excited for this now. I haven't seen their kids yet." She said, giddy.

"You haven't?"

"No... Wait, don't tell me you have." She asked, upset.

"Ha, no, but Nathan told me about it."

"Aw, Nathan's seen them?"

"And Haley too."

"Dammit... that's not fair. I'm Brooke's friend too." She whined.

"Calm down, babe... they're gonna be there, so you can see 'em then."

"Okay..." Her demeanor changed. "Oh, congratulaions by the way, on signing Danny. You must be so happy."

"Happy's not the word."

"No? I thought you thought this kid was the one."

"Yeah."

"The next Nathan Scott."

"Yeah, babe, but... I don't get 'happy' when I sign new clients."

"You did when you signed Nathan."

"Okay, that's different."

"How?"

"Nathan's my friend."

"And you can't be friends with Danny?"

"No, I could be... I just choose not to."

"You're so stubborn."

"Maybe, but that's why you love me."

"Yeah, _that's _why."

"What? What else is there?"

"Exactly!" She laughed out loud. "Anyway, you don't like Danny?"

"It's not that."

"Then what is it?"

"He's just... different."

"How's he different?"

"He's a... kid. Not much the two of us can talk about besides basketball."

"I think you should get to know him."

"Nah, I-I think it's best if we keep our distance."

"Clay, you're never gonna make friends if you don't put forward some initiative."

"Babe, I don't need to make friends, okay."

"Fine... don't invite him over for dinner... that's fine with me."

"Good."

"Yep... Because _I'm _gonna invite him." She said, running toward the phone.

Clay jumped up from off of his chair and chased Quinn to the phone. "No, don't!" Quinn grabbed the phone first.

"Too late." Clay groaned. "Now, go get ready... we have to be there soon."

"You owe me."

"Yeah, yeah." Clay gave up and walked into their room, defeated. He peered his head back out and watched Quinn. "_Just _dinner."

"Just dinner, babe."

"Okay..." Clay went back into their room. Quinn dialed a few numbers and heard a 'hello?' on the other end.

"Hey, Danny?... Hi, it's Quinn, Clay's girlfriend... Hey, do you have any plans today?... Great, how'd you like to go on a picnic?... Yeah, Clay and Nathan are gonna be there... Great. It's gonna be at the rivercourt at about noon... Alright, see you there. Bye." Quinn hung up the phone and walked into the bedroom with a sneaky grin on her face.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note:<strong> Yes, we get to meet Danny in the next Chapter. Bear with me for that because in the real show, we have NO idea what kind of person Danny is, so it won't come out right in season nine. This is just how I would percieve him. Anyway, I'm gonna try something that my buddy does with his stories, and I want four more reviews for the fourth chapter. I've been getting a lot of emails saying I have people adding this story to their alert, and I get no reviews from them. It won't kill you to review, guys, trust me, I do it enough to know. Also, (not counting as reviews, unless there's more to it) I'm doing a poll to help enhance the experience for you, and to keep everyone entertained. When you review, just answer: your favorite character is(yes, ONE)2. Who your favorite couple is(happy?)3. You're favorite friendship(i.e: Brooke/Haley, Nathan/Clay... even people that aren't in the story yet. Just friendships you'd like to see) Answers to those questions don't count as reviews unless you have something else relevent to the chapter in your review. Thanks, and remember 4 reviews unlocks chapter 4. (Reviews are going to go up by one, until I say other wise :])


	4. Chapter 4 New Day  The Rivercourt P1

**Author's note:** First off, this chapter is... very long. XD I just couldn't stop. Someone needs to be here to let me know when I'm getting carried away. HOWEVER, I think that the length of this chapter is appropriate due to the fact that it brings up a lot of stuff from previous seasons. If you've been a fan since the beginning, you'll get that warm feeling in your heart when you read about some of this stuff. (I know that because I got that feeling while writing it.) There's a lot of nostaliga in this chapter. Also, we get to see all the cast members here. (Excluding Dan, but rest assured... he'll be here. lol) And of course, this IS Tree Hill, so what is this season without drama? (i.e: family issues, death, pyschos) I also wanted to thank EVERY one of you that reviewed last chapter. It meant SO much to me, and I even thanked some of you personally because I was so touched. You know who you are. I did listen to your suggestions as well, and was very pleased with the turnout. In this chapter, you'll get all of your favorite couples and some friendship scenes that you asked for. There is still SO much more to this story, and your reviews are what's gonna get this story going. So again, thank you. Sorry for the long note. It won't be as long at the end. THANK YOU, and enjoy chapter four of my season 9 of One Tree Hill!

* * *

><p>Haley stepped out of the car and into the harsh sunlight that shone through the trees by the rivercourt. Nathan jumped out of the passenger seat and opened the door for Jamie to get out.<p>

"It is so nice out today." Haley said, covering her eyes from the sun.

"You're right about that." Nathan agreed. Jamie jumped out of the car and ran to the trunk.

"Dad, you need to open the trunk!" Jamie yelled, eagerly.

"Alright, Speedy Gonazales, relax." Nathan walked around to the trunk and opened it up. Jamie, quickly, grabbed the basketball and baseball supplies and pulled them out of the trunk while Nathan walked back to get Lydia out of the backseat.

"When's everyone getting here, mom?" Jamie asked, running to the middle of the court.

"I don't know, buddy," She said, checking her watch. "They should be here soon."

"Are you sure they're coming?" Jamie asked.

"Yes, I'm sure, Jame." She said, looking in all directions just to be sure.

"You're sure about that? Because you seem pretty nervous." Jamie said, dribbling the basketball.

"For the thousandth time, Jamie, I'm sure." She chuckled. Haley walked over to Nathan. "You sure Clay said they were coming?"

"Yes, I'm sure. Did Brooke say she was coming?"

"Yes."

"Then they should be here soon. Stop worrying." Just as Nathan said that, Clay's car pulled up. "See, I told you."

"Aunt Quinn!" Jamie yelled, running toward the car. Clay stopped the car, and Quinn got out to hug Jamie.

"Hey, Jimmy-Jam! Oh, I missed you so much, buddy! Look how tall you're getting!" Quinn blurted, in excitement.

"He's not that much taller. He still takes after his short-pants mom." Nathan mentioned.

"Hey!" Haley laughed. Clay got out of the car and walked up to Nathan.

"Hey, Nate." Clay said, offering a handshake.

"Well, _you _look like hell." Nathan said.

"Well, that's what I get for deciding not to be the designated driver," Clay laughed. "Where's everyone else?"

"Oh, everyone's here, we're just waiting for Brooke and Julian." Nathan said.

"Ah, gotcha," Clay looked at Lydia, who was smiling. "Hey, kid. How've you been?" Clay picked up Lydia and tickled her a few times. "She's great, Nathan."

"Well, she's a James girl," Clay looked back at Quinn who was trying to steal the ball from Jamie. "Where's your head?" Nathan asked.

"Just thinking."

"About?"

"I-I don't know, it's... it's stupid."

"No, come on, what is it?"

"Well, you got Jamie and Lydia, and Brooke and Julian have the twins, I just..."

"Clay Evans, are you thinking what I think you're thinking?"

"No, I just... I don't know, I-I wouldn't be so against the idea."

"Of being a father?"

"Yeah, I mean... you do a damn good job... and hell, if Julian can do it..." He joked. "But, yeah, I might be thinking about it. I mean, I love Quinn."

"Does Quinn want kids?"

"Are you kidding me?" Clay laughed. "She's wanted kids since she was a teenager. Ask Haley, she'll tell you the same thing. But, if she knew I was thinking it, she'd want us to start trying and... I don't know, I just... I don't want to commit to that yet."

"Why not?"

"Well, we're not married for one thing."

"Is that all?"

"Well... basically."

"Then get married." Nathan joked.

"It's not that easy, Nate."

"How come?"

"I don't think I'm ready to get married again... Not yet."

"Not even to Quinn?"

"I... I don't know, Nathan." Clay sighed.

"Well, hey, don't worry about it. You've still got time to figure it all out."

"Yeah, I guess."

"Alright, well, I'm sure a game of one-on-one will clear your mind. Let's go." Nathan and Clay walked to the middle of the court with Quinn and Jamie. "Hales, you wanna play with us?"

"No, I'm good. You guys play two-on-two." Haley replied.

"You sure?"

"Positive." She joked.

"Alright, me and Jamie against you and Quinn. You sure you can handle two Scott men?"

"Jamie's hardly a man, Nate." Clay replied.

"Hey, I'm almost ten!" Jamie retorted.

"Dude, you just turned nine." Nathan replied.

"Eh, semantics."

"Where did you learn that?" Nathan laughed.

"Where do you think?" Jamie added.

"He learned it from his 'short-pants' mom!" Haley yelled, from across the court.

"Hey, I didn't say he wasn't smart. I just said he was short." Nathan responded.

"Yeah? But your back is messed up." Jamie added. "You're just gonna slow me down."

"Do you hear that, Nate?" Clay asked. "Your teammate's talking smack about you."

"Yeah, well if he knows what's good for him, he'll stop before _his _teammate takes away his xbox." Nathan said, snatching the ball from Jamie.

"Are we gonna do this or what?" Quinn asked, in a playful but agressive tone. Before they knew it, the game had started. After thirty minutes, twelve assists, seven rebounds, and three turnovers, the game had finally ended, with a score 23-12. Nathan and Jamie cheered their victory as Clay and Quinn wiped away their sweat and defeat.

"We won! We won!" Jamie cheered, in a sing-song voice.

"Oh, what do you expect? Wer're playing a against a six-two shooting guard!" Quinn retorted.

"Point-gaurd." Nathan corrected. Haley jumped into the conversation.

"You know you would never have been able to play the point if it wasn't for Quentin, Nathan."

"I haven't forgotten, Haley."

"I don't think any of us have forgotten." Haley replied.

"I haven't." Jamie added. "I thnk a lot of people have forgotten about Quentin."

"Well, they shouldn't," Haley said. "Quentin was a great friend, and whoever forgets about him never deserved to know him in the first place."

"Well put." Nathan said. Everyone stood in silence for a moment, after the awkward and saddening conversation. From a distance, Brooke's car pulled up. Brooke jumped out of the car and started walking toward the rest of them.

"Hey gang!" Brooke shouted from afar. The four of them turned their attention to Brooke and Julian. Haley ran over to Brooke and Brooke did the same. The two were so excited to see each other.

"I haven't seen you in forever! How've you been?" Haley asked, hugging her best friend as tight as she could.

"We've been good, thanks." Brooke smiled, releasing the embrace. Jamie dropped the basketball and ran up to Julian.

"Julian!" Jamie shouted.

"Hey, buddy!" Julian got down to Jamie's level and hugged him. "How are you, Jamie?"

"I've been good. I'm out of school right now, so I'm bored." Jamie replied.

"'Bored'. Are you guys hearing this? Dude, when I was your age, do you know what we had that we could play with when we were bored? A Rubiks cube."

"What's that?"

"Exactly."

"Hey, where are the twins?" Haley asked, breaking the conversation.

"Oh, one sec." Brooke said, running back to the car. Julian followed. Brooke and Julian grabbed Davis and Jude out of the car and walked back to everyone else. Brooke held Davis, who was whimpering, while Julian held Jude, who was sleeping.

"Wait! Let me guess!" Jamie said, excited. "Davis... and Jude." He said, pointing to Jude and then Davis.

"Close, buddy." Brooke said, amused.

"Let me see him!" Haley and Quinn said together. Brooke and Julian laughed. Brooke handed Davis to Haley, while Julian handed Jude to Quinn.

"Oh, he's so cute!" They said, together again.

"Jude's an easy baby. We've been having a little trouble with Davis lately." Brooke mentioned.

"Oh? What's wrong with him?" Haley asked, concerned.

"We don't know." Brooke replied.

"The doctor said nothing's wrong with him, and that this is going to be normal behavoir for him." Julian added.

"Was Jamie ever like that?" Brooke asked.

"Nope. He and Lydia were like little Jude-bug over there." Haley responded. Brooke laughed at the nickname Haley had given him. Davis started crying loudly.

"Alright, that's my cue. Hand him over tutor-girl." Haley handed Davis back to Brooke. Jamie butted in.

"Hey, aunt Brooke, do you wanna play a game with us?" Jamie asked, eagerly.

"Oh, I wish I could buddy, but I gotta take care of Davis right now." Brooke said, feeling badly for not being able to spend time with Jamie. Julian noticed this.

"Hey, I'll play with you buddy." He said, trying to make him feel better.

"Are you sure?" Jamie asked, trying to get Julian to change his mind.

"Heck yeah, I'm sure. I've got my lucky socks on." Julian said, excited.

"Okay..." Jamie said, a little embarrased by Julian.

"Yes!" Julian said, excited to play.

"Alright, well I gotta go. Hales, can you take him?" Quinn asked.

"Yeah, sure." Haley said, taking Jude from Quinn. Haley and Brooke walked over to the benches and watched everyone else play.

"Julian thinks he's gonna beat Nathan." Brooke said, sitting down.

Haley laughed. "What'd you tell him?"

"I said, 'Good luck with that.'" Brooke said.

Haley laughed harder. "He's optomistic, I'll give him that." Jude giggled and kicked his feet around. Haley looked down at him and smiled. She started rubbing his head. "They are just so adorable, Brooke."

"Well, they take after Julian." Brooke said, smiling.

"Oh god, I hope that's not true," Haley laughed. "I'm kidding... How old are they now?"

"Almost six months." Brooke smiled, admirably.

"Wow, and you've kept them alive this long?" Haley joked. "Seriously, you're a good mom, Brooke."

"You think so?"

"I know it. I mean, I've watched you the past five years take care of baby, a child, and a teenager... now I'm pretty sure you and Julian can take care of two babies. And your past proves that in the future, you can take care of them until they're all grown up."

"Thanks Haley, that means a lot." Brooke sighed. "Do you remember when you were pregnant with Jamie, and the whole school thought that I was the one that was pregnant?"

Haley laughed. "How could I forget?"

"Right. Well, I never told you this, but the year before Lucas and I had a pregnancy scare."

"What?" Haley said, in shock.

"Yeah... and I remember thinking then that... I couldn't ever handle something like that. You know, I was really screwed up back then... and it meant a lot to me to know that my friends believed I could do it... even with how messed up I was. Mouth was the first one that told me I could be a good mom. Then when I came back to Tree Hill, I knew something was missing, and that I wanted a family." She sighed again. "When the doctors told me that I couldn't have kids... I felt so guilty for thinking the way I did when I thought I was pregnant. I felt like if I had wished it away, then maybe things would change. I guess that's naive thinking."

"No, it's not. You had every right to think those things. You know, when my mom died, I felt like things could've been better with us if her and dad didn't always go on trips in that RV."

"Yeah, but you and your mom had a good relationship."

"Well, yeah, but I felt like... there could've been more... you know, more time, I guess..."

"I don't think we ever have enough time." The two were silent for a moment.

"You're right... You're right, and that's exactly why we do things like this. You know, we set aside the time to just... be with friends...Especially now that we saved the rivercourt... It's feels great to be here with all of my friends... I'm glad you came, Brooke."

"Me too." Their conversation was cut short when another car pulled up. Mouth came out from the driver's seat, followed by Millie and Skills. Everyone went to greet them. Behind Mouth's car was Lauren's car. Lauren joined the group, bringing Chuck and Madison along as well.

"I don't know if this is wrong- a teacher driving students around during the summer." Lauren laughed. Chuck and Madison ran up to Jamie and started having multiple conversations. Lauren walked up to Brooke. "Hi, Brooke. How've you been?"

"I've been great, thanks Lauren." Brooke said, hugging Lauren.

"Uh, Chuck kept calling saying he wanted to come down here to play with Jamie because he told him there was a picnic going on or something." Lauren said, explaining why they were there.

"Yep, there sure is." Haley responded.

"What are Mouth and Millie and Skills doing here?" Brooke asked.

"Well, Jamie called Chuck, Chuck called me, and I called Antwon... I guess he brought Mouth and Millicent with him." Lauren explained.

"That's perfect." Haley smiled.

"Ooh, and Chuck also called Chase, which means-" Lauren was cut off.

"Alex is coming too." Brooke said, finishing her sentence.

"Is that bad?" Lauren asked.

"No. Alex and I are... fine now." Brooke smiled.

"Good," Haley smiled. "Good, we're all friends then. Well... we should... go play some basketball." Haley laughed. They walked to the middle of the court with the rest of them, all of them having their own conversations. In the midst of the clamor, Chase's car pulled up. Chuck ran up to hug Chase, while Quinn ran up to hug Alex. Everyone was laughing and having a good time.

"Boys versus girls?" Alex asked, breaking the conversations. Everyone agreed.

"You guys go ahead." Julian said, taking the twins to the benches. "I'm gonna sit this one out." Brooke followed Julian.

"Did you pull a muscle?" Brooke asked, slightly amused.

"Something like that." He groaned. "Nathan kneed me in the groin."

Brooke laughed. "Oh, I'm sorry baby." She kissed him on the cheek. "This'll be over soon, I promise." Brooke walked back to the court, where everyone was ready to play. Brooke stood with her team, facing Nathan. "Hey, Nate, go easy on Julian, okay?"

"Did he tell you I kneed him?"

"Yeah."

"Yeah, that was an accident, I swear."

"Well, try to be better about that. He still needs that, you know."

"Hey, it's not my business." Nathan laughed.

"You ready for me to take you down?" She teased.

"What makes you say that?"

"Because we're girls."

"And? You think we're gonna take it easy on you?"

"No... because we kick ass."

Haley jumped in. "You got that right."

Jamie got Haley's attention. "You're going down."

"Dream on." She teased with her son.

Just as the teams were ready to begin, another car pulled up. It was a car none of them had recognized. They all turned in that direction to see Danny step out. Danny slowly approached them, feeling awkward with everyone's eyes on him. The rivercourt fell silent.

[Opening Credits]

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note:<strong> So there is it. :) Becuase I receieved WAY more than the allotted number of reviews last chapter, I'm gonna let it slide this time. No reviews will be needed to unlock chapter five, but that doesn't mean you don't have to review. Remember, the reviews are there for you to enter your suggestions. I'll listen, I promise. Thanks again and look out for chapter 5!


	5. Chapter 5 New Day The Rivercourt P2

**Author's note:** So... in this chapter is TOTALLY contrast in comparison to the last chapter. For one thing, it's short. lol. Anyway, a lot of people have been asking me who Danny is. Danny Howard is the kid that Nathan and Clay found in the season 8 finale that was playing in the gym until 3 in the morning. Between the season finale and when this story picked up, they signed Danny to Fortitude. He's a VERY important character in this story, so keep your eyes peeled. For those of you that want to know what I have in store for this 'season' I have a picture that explains it all, but you're gonna have to do some thinking.(FF won't let me post links. This website is photobucket -) .com/albums/q351/KikiMisFit/?action=view¤t=#!oZZ1QQcurrentZZhttp%3A%2F%.com%2Falbums%2Fq351%2FKikiMisFit%2F%3Faction%3Dview%26current% There's more to this picture than you might think, but if you have some ideas, feel free to review what you think parts of the picture mean. :) Anyway, I'm SERIOUSLY enjoying your INSANELY awesome reivews, and seriously guys, it means a lot. Please continue to read and review. I'll try my best not to let you down. Here it goes!

* * *

><p>"...Hi." Danny said, waving awkwardly at everyone that was staring. Nathan was the first to break the silence.<p>

"Danny, what are you doing here?" He said, slightly happy to see him.

"I, uh, was... invited here." He said, putting his hands in his pockets.

"By who?" Clay asked, feeling Danny didn't belong there.

"Uh, Quinn?" He said, trying to remember the name.

"You invited him?" Clay asked Quinn, feeling a little enraged.

"Yeah, I thought he'd enjoy spending time with us." Quinn said, not noticing Clay was angry.

"Well, come on!" Haley cheered. "We were just about to start a game- come join us." She said, excited. Everyone felt the awkward feeling slipping away and let Danny join in on the game. Clay pulled Quinn aside.

"Why did you do that?" He whispered.

"What?" She said, geniunely confused.

"Why did you invite him?"

"You said I could."

"No, you said you were inviting him to dinner."

"So why is this a problem?"

"Because I could've easily skipped out when he came over. Now I can't."

"Clay... what's going on? Why don't you like Danny?"

"It's not that!"

"Then what is it? Everyone else here likes him."

"I just... I just don't want him here, that's all." He said, beginning to walk away.

"Clay!" She called out to stop him. "It's not your call. If he wants to be here, he can. This place doesn't belong to you."

"Well, I know a place that does belong to me where he can't bother me." Clay says walking all the way to his car.

"Clay!" She said, trying to ger him to come back. He ignored her and drove off in the car. "Clay!" Quinn was furious. Nathan went over to Quinn to see what was going on.

"Hey, Quinn, what happened?"

"I don't know..." She watched Clay drive away. "It doesn't matter... let's just play." Everyone stood on oppostie sides of the court, ready to play. Just as the game was being called,

'3...2...1-'

the game was cut off by the shrieking sound of Davis, crying on the other end of the court. Brooke sighed, and walked off the court.

"Sorry guys." She called out. She walked over to Julian who was trying to soothe the crying child.

"You see that, Jamie?" Haley asked. "That was me eight years ago." She joked. Jamie shrugged that comment off, like the rest of his mother's 'remember when' comments.

Brooke took Davis from Julian. "Oh, what's the matter, buddy? Huh? What's the matter?" She asked, in her adorably original Brooke Davis baby voice. Haley approached them, hoping she could help.

"What's wrong?" She asked, rubbing the baby's head.

"I don't know." Brooke said, worried. That was how she had been answering that question lately.

"Your sure he's not hungry?" Julian asked, while swaddling Jude.

"No, it's not that... Besides, if he was, we'd have to leave." Brooke responded.

"You're not weaning them yet?" Haley asked, slightly shocked.

"No. I've only been nursing for about three months because of how sick they were when they were born. The doctor said, we should probably stay away from the idea of weaning right now." Brooke said, observing her crying child, trying to discover what was wrong.

"That's understandable." Haley looked over Davis. "Let me see him." Haley held out her arms and waited for Brooke to place the baby in her care. Haley craddled Davis and hummed quietly.

"What song is that?" Julian asked.

"Leaving town alive?" Brooke asked, hoping she correctly identified the song.

"Yep." Haley answered.

"Ha! I know my Haley James Scott music." Brooke giggled.

Haley stopped humming. Haley's eyes became pale. "Brooke... he has a fever." Her voice unearthed a dark feeling that Brooke and Julian were not expecting.

"What?" She asked, frantic. The boys hadn't been sick since they came home from the hospital, so this made Brooke extremely nervous.

"Yeah, and his coloring's not so good. You might wanna take him to the hospital."

"What?" Julian asked standing up. The word 'hospital' echoed in his head. He hated hospitals. It hadn't been a problem before, but it slowly became an issue for him. After Brooke's near death experience from drowning on the bridge during that horrible storm, and having to find his wife and two sons in the hospital after that horrible spill Brooke had at seven months pregnant, he couldn't stand to be in hospitals. The thought of anyone he loved being in there again made his heart stop. "Is it that bad?" He asked, scared out of his mind.

"Well, I don't know, but your best bet is to take him there and make sure he's okay." Haley said, not entirely understanding the fear that was emanating through Brooke and Julian at that moment.

"You're right." Brooke said, admitting he needed a doctor, but upset that she couldn't stay. Brooke, solemnly grabbed her things and headed back to the car with Julian. Haley walked back to the court, dragging her feet. Jamie became distraught.

"They're leaving?" He asked, incredulously.

"Yeah, buddy... Davis is really sick... you understand that, right?"

"Yeah..." He said, upset. Understanding, but still upset. Danny walked up to Haley.

"Hey, is everything okay?" He asked, feeling worried.

"I don't know, honestly." She said, surprised by Danny's concern. Danny checked his watch.

"Oh, hey, I'm sorry, I gotta go." He said, walking back to his car.

"So soon?" Haley asked, wanting him to stay.

"Yeah, I have a lot of stuff to do today, so I could only stay a little bit."

"Oh, well, okay." Haley said, a little upset. Danny walked back to his car, and everyone waved him goodbye. Everyone got set up, once again, to play. Lauren was standing nearby the court, on her phone. She hung up and walked back.

"Hey guys, Madison's mom wants her home now." Lauren said, walking toward her.

"But she just got here." Jamie said, upset.

"I know, sweetie. Maybe she can come by another time." She said, walking Madison to her car. Chuck walked up to Jamie.

"Hey, man, my mom wants me home too." Chuck said, putting his phone back into his pocket.

"What?" Jamie said, becoming extremely upset.

"Sorry man... another time?" Chuck said, offering a fist bump. Jamie, reluctantly accepted. Chase and Alex walked forward.

"Come on, man. We'll take you home." Chase said, holding Alex's hand. The three of them walked back to the car. Jamie was growing increasingly frustrated. On the other end of the court, Mouth, Millie, and Skills were starting to leave, too.

"Hey, guys, where are you going?" Haley asked, realizing this was becoming an epidemic.

"We've gotta get back to the station for something." Millie said, turning back.

"Yeah, Jerry's really been on our case lately." Mouth said, trying to drag Millie away. Skills walked over to Jamie and got to his level.

"Listen big-game, we're real sorry about this. Why don't you come over to our place tomorrow, and we'll hang out there?" Skills said, trying to make him feel better. "Okay?"

"Okay..."

"Good man." He said, walking away.

Before long, the only ones left on the court were Nathan, Haley, Quinn, Lydia, and Jamie who's heart had sunk so deep and had a face that just made you want to hug him.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note: <strong>Yeah, I know, I did that. But whatever. lol. There's still so much more guys, so keep the reviews coming! **_6 reviews=chapter 6!_**


	6. Chapter 6 New Day Naley

**Author's note:** Okay, so... I didn't get the 6 reviews I asked for, but whatever, I still have people reading. And apparently, the reviews haven't been going in right, so maybe that's it. Anyway, this chapter, again, is short. Sorry about that. If you visit the OTH forums, you've probably noticed the spoilers for the first episode of season nine have already been leaked. I, personally, think the spoilers suck, so I'll do my very best to make sure my story is nothing like the real season 9. lol, I just want to remind people, that there will always be bad times in Tree Hill, like there always have been, but I promise you everyone will end up happy for the most part. Don't give up on my story when something bad happens to your favorite character or couple. That's gonna happen. No one really has a solid and happy storyline in this fic, but there will be good times to help cushion the fall that some of these characters will feel. If you're interested in what's going to happen this 'season', I came up with a little snipet of what's in store for this story. If you're interested in what happens in the REAL season 9, PM me and I can let you in on those spoilers. PM for the snipets of my story as well. We're about to embark on the first bump in this road, so hold on tight. This is where things begin to kick in, and I hope you're not falling asleep on me yet. I have so much in store for these people, and I hope you'll continue the journey with me. Here's chapter 6. :)

* * *

><p>Jamie stormed in the house, throwing his baseball bat on the ground. He began stomping off into his bedroom. Haley and Nathan followed behind him.<p>

"James Lucas Scott, come back here right now and pick this up." She said, in her old-fashioned, motherly tone. He groaned and went back to pick up his baseball bat. "Hey..." Haley got to Jamie's level and put her hands on his shoulders. "Buddy, I know you were looking forward to this, and... I know it didn't turn out as planned, but... we can do it again any other time." She said, trying to make him feel better.

"I just wanted to spend time with my friends because I never get to seem them. It's a bunch of crap."

"James Lucas Scott, do not use that word in this house, or we'll wash out your mouth with soap again." She demanded.

"Sorry... my life just sucks lately."

"And we don't use _that _word either." Haley sighed. "Look, I know you're upset. But sometimes things happen. Okay, trust me, there are people in the world whose lives 'suck' worse than the fact that they can't be with their friends for a few weeks. Now, go upstairs for a while... and stay off your computer- I think it's got a virus on it. I'll have someone take a look at it later."

"Okay..." He moped, walking upstairs. Haley walked into the kitchen and exhaled deeply. Nathan followed her.

"Poor kid." Nathan said, watching him walk upstairs. "I wish I knew what it was like to not have friends."

"Hey! He has friends, he just... doesn't see them a lot."

"Oh, yeah, I knew that. I mean he's got Chuck and... and Madison, and uh..."

"Oh, my god... Jamie _doesn't _have any friends!" She gasped, trying not to laugh because she really did feel bad.

"He'll make friends, Hales. He's a Scott man."

"... Y-yeah, you're right. He'll be fine... besides, what's not to love about him?"

"Exactly." Nathan and Haley's awkward conversation was cut short by the ringing of the phone. Haley picked it up.

"Hello?"

_"Hi there... I'm looking for Nathan Scott or Haley James Scott."_

"This is Haley."

_"Hello, Haley. My name is Peter Hampton. That's 'Hampton' with an H. No, I don't sing 'Baby, I love your way', and no, I don't have long curly hair."_

Haley chuckled. "Okay... Can I ask what you want, Peter?"

_"I'd like to meet with the two of you."_

"Me and Nathan?"

_"No, actually, all of you."_

"You mean, like-"

_"I mean you, Nathan and the kids, yes."_

"Um... o-okay, can I ask what this is for?"

_"We can't discuss it when we meet?"_

"I-I guess so-"

_"Great, can we meet at Tric tomorrow at noon?"_

"Uh... sure?"

_"Fantastic. We'll see you then."_ Peter hung up the phone very fast.

"'We'?"

"What was that about?" Nathan asked, suspicious.

"Uh... some... guy wants to meet with us tomorrow. Uh, his name sounded familiar... where did I hear his name?"

"Who was he?"

"He said his name was Peter Hampton."

"Hey, isn't he a singer?"

"That's Peter Frampton, you poor musically challenged man."

"Oh... Well, what did this guy want?"

"I don't know, he wouldn't tell me."

"So... this guy wants us to go meet him, even though we don't know what he wants?"

"Seems a little dark, huh?"

"Yeah, very... I think I should go by myself."

"I wouldn't do that if I were you."

"Why not?"

"One word... Wheelchair."

"Oh, come on, Haley."

"No, if he wants to meet with us that badly, he can come here."

"Good point. Score one for Haley James Scott."

"That's right, I'm a Scott woman." Haley said, in a teasing voice. Nathan laughed. The phone rang again. "Oh no... he heard us." She joked.

"Who is it?" Nathan asked, still smiling.

"Oh, it's Brooke." She picked up the phone. "Hey, Brooke." The smile on Haley's face went away quickly. "What?... Brooke, Brooke, honey, slow down... what's wrong?...O-okay, I'll be right there." Haley hung up the phone.

"What's wrong?"

"I gotta go to the hospital." Haley said grabbing her things and running out the door, terrified about what was going on. She left the house in tears.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note:<strong> Again, sorry for the short chapter, and please don't be afraid to check back for chapter 7, although it's gonna be a heartbreaker for a certain fanbase. Please continue reading, and I thank you all for reviewing my story.

-P.S: I'm lowering the anti... 3 reviews to get chapter 7, and haleydavisbaker, ghostwhispererfan6, and don't count.. although you can still review, you guys are my regulars so I want other reviews. Three reviews from anyone other than those three, and you get chapter 7. :)


	7. Chapter 7 New Day Brulian&Haley

**Author's note:** Hey guys. So sorry for the late update on this. For me, this chapter was a little too much for me to write since I'm such a Brulian fan, so I hope I don't end up breaking anyone's heart. We reunite with an old character in this chapter, and I think only the real oth fans will remember him and his importance. Maybe you can figure out the bigger picture behind his character in this story. Anyway, there's still new characters to come and the drama is not over for Naley, Brulian, or Clinn, so don't ever think I'm taking a break on the drama. I'd like to tell you to enjoy this chapter, but if you're a Brulian fan, keep some tissues nearby just in case. Review! :D

* * *

><p>Brooke paced the halls of the hospital with tears soaking her face. She was a wreck. Julian sat in a waiting room chair with a sleeping Jude in his arms. Brooke kept pacing and whispering to herself. At least that's what it looked like to Julian. She would never admit it, but Brooke found herself praying just then.<p>

"Brooke, honey, you need to sit down." Julian said, trying not to wake Jude.

"I can't." She said, between sobs.

"Brooke, you're gonna have a stroke if you keep walking around like that."

"I can't, Julian, I just... I can't." She said, still crying. Julian sighed, realizing he wasn't going to convince her to sit down. Julian stood up to hug Brooke to try and at least comfort her. She just kept crying. "I need him to be okay, Julian." She murmered into his shirt. "I need him to be okay..." Brooke kept crying and crying. Julian took his hand and wiped away her tears, although that didn't help because she only cried more. He hugged her once more.

"Baby, it's gonna be okay."

"But what if it's not?"

"Then we'll make it okay..." Their moment was cut short when Haley ran into the hospital.

"Brooke!" Haley said, running up to her friend. Haley hugged Brooke as tightly as she could. "What's going on?" Brooke couldn't find the words to say. Every time she tried to explain it, she'd cry more and more. She turned around and put her hand to her face to try and stop crying. Julian jumped in to answer for her.

"We- we took Davis to the hospital to make sure he was alright... and the doctor gave him some sort of shot or something to control the fever, right? So we took the prescription and while we drove back home... he just... he stopped breathing." Haley's eyes grew large and she could hear Brooke crying louder in the corner. "We brought him right back here, and they... they got his lungs working again, but... they won't tell us what happened. They- they won't tell us if he's gonna be okay."

"He's gonna be okay." She assured them, although she was worried herself. Brooke was still crying to herself, trying to fight the tears, but she just couldn't convince herself to do it. Haley turned Brooke around and hugged her tightly. "He's gonna be okay." Haley let go of the grip she had on Brooke. "He's a fighter, Brooke." Haley cried. "Just like his mom." She said, choking on tears. This made Brooke smile, but she was still crying. From down the hallway came a voice.

"Brooke?" The man asked. The three of them turned in the man's direction. Brooke's eyes grew wide.

"D-dr. Copeland?" She said, in awe. She couldn't believe that she was seeing him again for the first time in years.

"I... I hope you're not here for what I think you're here for." He said, holding a folder in his hands.

"No, we- we are. Uh... Dr. Copeland this is my husband, Julian." Julian got up and shook Ethan's hand. "And this is my friend, Haley." Then they shook hands. "Uh, Dr. Copeland was Angie's doctor."

"Well, uh, I wish that we were able to meet again under less dramatic circumstances."

"Dr. Copeland could you _please _tell us what's going on?"

"We... don't know yet. There are still tests that need to be done."

"Then what the hell have you been doing the past hour?" She asked, enraged.

"...We were trying to get his seizure under control." Brooke, Julian and Haley gasped at the word 'seizure'. None of them thought it was possible for that to happen to an infant. "Based on that, we determined there's something wrong with his nervous system." Julian jumped up.

"Are you sure about that?"

"We're pretty certain. We're going to need to do a blood test, tissue biopsy, and a CT scan of his brain to determine anything further."

"'We'? I thought you were a cardiologist." Julian said, a little skeptical.

"No, I-I switched to 'peds'."

"Uh, doctor..." Haley looked at his name tag. "...Copeland... doesn't this all seem a little extreme? I mean, he's not even six months old."

"Is there a condition more extreme for an infant than a seizure?" He said, in response.

"Isn't there anything else that can be done? A-a more evasive procedure, maybe?" Haley asked, trying to get something out of him.

"If you want something evasive, we can always just send him home right now. That's the easy thing to do-pretend like it never happened and hope it doesn't happen again. If there's something wrong with his nervous system, these tests will tell us so we can fix it. These tests won't cause him any harm, I promise."

"Ethan, do whatever you need to find out what's wrong with him." Julian gave Brooke a look that said 'Ethan?'. She didn't notice. Ethan nodded his head and turned back around to leave. Haley noticed they were both worn out.

"Hey, do you guys need me to stay?" She asked, hoping she could do something.

"No, no, you don't need to stay, Hales." Brooke said, sitting back down.

"Yeah, you've helped us plenty." Julian added.

"Well... I could at least take Jude off your hands... I mean, he still needs to be taken care of, and you guys need to be here with Davis." Brooke and Julian looked at each other for a second, debating. They both trusted Haley more than anyone else.

"Are you sure?" Brooke asked.

"Positive. I'll hold onto him as long as I need to." Haley smiled. "If not forever." Haley added.

"Okay, just... call us... and let us know how he's doing, okay?" Julian said, handing Jude to Haley. "Just take the car seat with you, alright?" Haley nodded and walked out of the hospital with baby Jude in her arms. Julian looked back at Brooke. "He's gonna be okay, baby..." Julian held Brooke close to him. "He's gonna be okay." Julian closed his eyes and tried to hide the tear that had fallen.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note:<strong> So yeah, that's the extent of Brulian for a few chapters. They're gonna be doing their thing for a while, because there's other stuff you need to see before we get back into this. Woo, exciting, right? Anyway, I can expect a few nasty comments based on this chapter, but whatever, you'll miss out in the end. Triumph over tragedy :P **5 reviews to get chapter 8, please!**


	8. Chapter 8 New Day Clinn

**Author's Note:** Hey guys, sorry for the REALLY long delay. I had trouble with this chapter for numerous reasons on top of a bunch of other stuff that needed to get done. Anyway, just so you know, you can always check my Twitter for updates on the story and what not. This chapter's gonna contain a flashback, but you'll know it when you read it. The flashback is really what this chapter is about, give or take some information. Anyway, next chapter is Brulian, so I promise you it won't take long with that. Anyway, I'll try to be better about updating from now on. :) Read and Review!

* * *

><p>Quinn stormed into the house looking for Clay. She looked in very room of the house only to find him in his favorite chair, of course. He didn't even notice Quinn was standing there. He was reading a newspaper. "What was all that about?" She asked, trying to get his attention.<p>

"What was what?" He asked, taking a sip of beer.

"That big scene that you made at the rivercourt. What was that about?"

"I don't know what you're talking about." He said, taking another sip of beer. Quinn became upset and knocked the beer out of his hands. "Hey!" He whined.

"What is going on with you Clay? Why have you been freaking out about Danny?" She asked, getting irritated.

"... You knocked my beer out of my hand..." He said, not answering her question.

"Clay."

"What?"

"... Is there something going on with you?"

"No, Quinn... Nothing's going on with me." He said, getting up to grab another beer.

"Then why don't you like Danny?"

"Why does everything have to be an issue with you, Quinn? I can't just not like him for no reason?"

"No. Now tell me what's going on."

"Nothing's going on!" He said, sitting back in his chair with another beer in his hand.

"Clay."

"Quinn... nothing's going on." He said, starting to take a sip of his beer. She grabbed the bottle from Clay and chugged the whole thing down herself.

"Uh..." Clay was stunned, but also a little turned on.

"Tell me what's wrong, Clay." She said, a little out of breath.

Clay sighed and looked up at Quinn who was wearing general concern on her face.

"Quinn..." He stopped for a moment to admire her beauty. "I don't wanna talk about it, okay? Can you respect that, please?"

"Clay... I don't think I can... but if it's bothering you that much-"

"It is." He got up out of his chair and put his hands on Quinn's elbows. "I love you, okay?... I love you so much, Quinn."

"I love you, too." She said, a little mezmerized by the situation. "So, I thought we could trust each other with anything."

"We can. It's just-"

"Then what? What is bothering you, Clay?"

"... The other night at the bar... " Clay scoffed. "Never mind."

"No, come on, the other night..."

"No, it's just... I just realized... how stupid it is."

"What?"

* * *

><p><em>"Clay, what are we doing at Tric?" Nathan asked, walking up the steps to the bar.<em>

_"Celebrating__. We are now the proud owners of the best damn basketball player out there." Clay said, opening the door for Nathan and Danny._

_"I'll drink to that." Nathan said._

_"Same here." Danny added. "But, seriously dude? 'Owners'?"_

_"It just... sounded like the right thing to say."_

_"Whatever." Danny laughed. The three sat down at the bar._

_"So, Danny, you staying in Tree Hill for a while?" Nathan asked._

_"Nah, I'm actually moving here." He answered._

_"Why? Tree Hill's not exactly glamour central." Clay said._

_"Well, I figured it'd be a little easier living closer to my agents." Danny added._

_"Dude, did you already move?" Nathan laughed._

_"No, no, I still gotta make the arangements, but I think it's pretty much official."_

_"Well, I'll drink to that, too." Nathan joked._

_"Me too." Clay added._

_"Chase, you're still working as bartender?" Nathan asked, when Chase came over to get them drinks._

_"Bar manager." Chase corrected. "And yeah, just until I get someone else to replace me permanently."_

_"How's the air force working for you?" Clay asked._

_"So-so. I mean, it's been a dream of mine to be a part of that, but it's hard to be away from home, you know?"_

_"I get that." Nathan responded. "Yeah, it killed me to be away playing basketball, when Haley and Jamie were here."_

_"Well, you're retired now, Nate. You don't gotta worry about all that." Clay said._

_"C-can I ask why you retired, Nathan? I mean, I know your back was all screwed up but... was there something else?" Danny asked._

_"Not really. You know, it would've been hard for me to play the game with my back messed up, but I was in a really rough situation when I made that choice. I had a lot going on in my life, and I realized that, that stuff was more important to me than basketball."_

_"Do you think it's worth it?" Danny asked._

_"What's that?"_

_"Giving up your entire life for a sport."_

_"Well, I didn't say you'd be giving up your life... It's still there, and it'll always be there."_

_"I just don't want to have to put my family through that hardship, you know?"_

_"You have a family?" Clay asked._

_"Yeah." Danny smiled. Danny reached into his coat pocket and pulled out a photo. He handed the photo to Clay. Clay and Nathan both looked at the photo and saw a teenage girl holding a 8 month old baby girl. "That's Carol- she's my girlfriend... and that's Amber." Danny smiled wider._

_"Your sister?" Clay asked._

_"No... my daughter." Clay was shocked, while Nathan didn't really react at all._

_"Oh..." Clay said._

_"She's adorable." Nathan said, still not reacting._

_"Thanks." Danny took the picture back and put it in his pocket. "We've had a lot going on lately, so I don't wanna ruin anything."_

_"You won't." Nathan said. "We're gonna do our best to make sure your family stays happy together."_

_"Thanks, man." Danny said, smiling. Clay was still stunned._

_"Clay, you okay, man?" Nathan asked, noticing the reaction on his face._

_"Yeah... yeah..." Clay said, trying to snap back into reality. "Listen, I think I'm gonna call it a night, okay?" Clay got up and put some money on the bar. "I got first round." He said, in a daze. Clay left the bar before Nathan or Danny could say a word._

* * *

><p>"That's why you've been freaking out?" Quinn asked.<p>

"I... I don't know. He- he really is a good kid, but... I don't know, it's just not right."

"You do realize that Nathan had a baby at his age, too, right?"

"That's different."

"How?"

"I... Okay, don't try to trick me."

"Clay... Danny is a good kid, a great basketball player, and I bet he's an awesome father. Don't pass judgement on him."

"I'm not."

"Yes, you are."

"No, I'm not."

"Yes... you are."

"Okay, fine, whatever."

"You need to apologize to Danny."

"For what? I didn't say anything to him."

"Maybe not, but he kinda knows you don't like him."

"How?"

"I don't know, maybe the way you stormed off this morning?"

"He's coming over for dinner tomorrow... and you're gonna apologize."

"... fine..." Clay mumbled.

"What?"

"Fine! I'll apologize!... Geez!"

"You know, Clay, some people have bigger problems than us."

"Yeah? Like who?"

* * *

><p><strong>Author's<strong> **Note:** Yeah, not much to say. Like I said, Brulian is in the next chapter. It'll be very short, trust me. Just letting you know what's coming ahead of time. Remember 5 reviews to get chapter 9. :D Ooh... Chapter 9...I like that. :DD


	9. Chapter 9 New Day Brulian

**Author's Note:** So, this chapter was not my favorite one to write, based on the material inside of this chapter, but if I can get over it, you can too, lol. Anyway, I have a little educational segment at the end of this chapter for you to look forward to. lol. For the most part, Brooke and Julian won't really be seen much more in this "episode" As far as I know. So, just read, react, review. lol

* * *

><p>Brooke hid her face in her hands. Although she had been there for a while and she knew people had aleady seen her crying, she didn't want people to think she was vulnerable then. But of course she was. She was more vulnerable then, than she had ever been in her entire life. She felt Julian's hand rub her back after she sniffled a few times. Then she felt his warm lips on her cheek. When he pulled away, she looked over at him. She put her hand behind his neck and pulled him closer to kiss him. She still had tears rolling down her cheek. They released the kiss, and Julian wiped a few tears away.<p>

"I love you." Brooke whispered, while quietly sobbing.

"He's gonna be okay, Brooke." Julian affirmed.

"You don't know that." She said, getting a little frustrated.

"Maybe not... but maybe it'll make it better for us before we know the news?" He said, with tears welling up in his eyes.

"No." Her voice quivered. "...I don't want to deny anything... I don't want anything to go wrong, but... I don't want to have to lie to myself about it." She cried. Brooke looked at Julian who was crying now.

"Brooke?..." His voice trailed off. He closed his eyes and breathed in deeply. "I've been kinda afraid to say this because... I don't know, I guess I'm suppose to be the rock in this situation... but I'm terrified right now." His voice shook. "And I've been scared to tell you, because I don't want us both to seem vulnerable."

"... Well... we're both gonna have to be strong... because Davis needs someone to be strong for him..." She said, sucking up tears. Julian nodded. Ethan walked down the hallway with a grim look on his face.

"Brooke?" He called to get her attention. Brooke and Julian stood at attention, waiting to hear the news.

"Is everything okay?" Brooke asked, knowing the look on his face meant she was about to hear something she didn't want to.

"Frankly, I wish I had better news." He said, lowering his head. He sighed and looked back at Julian and Brooke. "We should do this in my office- where it's more private." He said, while walking Brooke and Julian to his office. They sat down and kept their gaze locked on him, waiting to hear what was going on. "Your son has a condition called Neuronal Ceroid Lipofuscinoses, otherwise known as Batten disease."

"Wh-what is that, exactly?" Brooke asked, her voice shaking.

"It's a neurological condition. Batten disease causes death of neurons or, in other words, death of brain cells. And as the brain cells die, the brain atrophies, or shrinks. As this happens, an onset of symptons will occur such as, loss of vision, seziures, loss of mobility, and the loss of speech until the brain is no longer able to sustain life."

"Is it fatal?" Julian asked, in a deep voice.

"...Yes." His voice seemed to echo as he said that. Their hearts broke into a million pieces in that moment. "The condition, in a sense, is a lot like autism but, quite a bit more severe."

"How did he get it?" Julian asked.

"The cause of Batten disease lies in the chromosomes, which carry the hereditary characteristics and are found in the nuclei of somatic cells. The nucleaus of every cell in the body contains twenty-three pairs of chromosomes. Each gene represents the 'code' for a particular characteristic. In the case of Batten disease, there is an aberration in one of the genes in one pair of chromosomes. Childhood NCLs are autosomal recessive disorders; that is, they occur when a child inherits two copies of the defective gene, one from each parent."

"Wait... does that mean we have it, too?" Brooke asked.

"No. But you're both carriers. Both parents have to be carriers in order to pass it on to their child, and it's always a 50/50 chance they could develop it if both the parents are carriers"

"Fifty-fifty... out of two boys..." Brooke shook her head.

"Yes... but uh, the condition probably arised earlier because he and his brother weren't fully developed when they were born." An awkward tension filled the room. Julian broke the silence.

"What's the prognosis?" Julian asked, a little mad at himself for asking the question because he didn't really want to know the answer.

"Most children with Batten disease at this stage don't make it to their 5th birthday." Brooke and Julian were crushed then. They couldn't imagnie how they could ever be involved in a situation like this. "However..." He added. "There is a procedure that can be done."

"What is it?" Julian asked, hoping for a little faith.

"Well, it's... it's pretty risky."

"We don't care about risky. What is it?" Julian asked, getting a little irritated.

"We would... drill 8 bore hole sites into the brain, and inject live brain cells into it, after arresting the dead and dying brain cells that he already has."

"Brain surgery." Brooke affirmed.

"Yes. But there's no guarantee this'll work. It's been performed quite a number of times, and only a few children have lived through the procedure. A-a number of things could go wrong."

"But it could save his life?" Julian asked.

"It _could_. Like I said, there's no guarantee. Without the surgery, he may make it a few more years... _with _it, he could live until old age... If the procedure is something you'd consider, I'd need consent from both of you." Ethan stood up and opened the door. "Like I said, I wish I had better news. We'll keep an eye on him here in order to keep his sezuires under control. If you decide to do the operation, he'll stay here until after he's done with recovery, otherwise... you can take him home in a few days." Ethan smiled, out of courtesy for them, but had a look on his face that showed he really was sorry and that he wished them the best. He left his office, leaving Julian and Brooke lost and petrified of the situation at hand.

* * *

><p>"He's gotta have the surgery." Julian said, following Brooke into the house.<p>

"No, Julian... No, he's not having the surgery."

"What?"

"I don't want him doing it."

"Why not?"

"Because... Julian... we are talking about _brain surgery_ on a child who is barely _seven months old_!" She yelled.

"Brooke... this could save his life!"

"It could kill him, too, Julian!"

"...He could die anyway, Brooke!" He waits a moment. "God, you are being so selfish, you know that?"

"What makes you say that?"

"You're signing off his death wish, Brooke! Are you okay living with that on your shoulders, because I'm sure as hell not!"

"What are you talking about?"

"Brooke... he _needs_... this surgery. You're... You're taking away his only chance at a full life!"

"No, I'm not. That... _stupid _disease is!" She whined.

"Brooke... whatever your problem is with this surgery, you need to let it go. Okay, this is Davis's _only _chance."

"... Well, that's not my fault, is it?"

"Yeah, it is."

"...What?"

"You know what, never mind."

"No, you said it, because you felt it needed to be said... so what did you mean?" Julian stood there and waited a moment.

"His brain isn't working because of how early he was born, that's all I meant."

"And it's my fault because he was born early, right?"

"No-"

"Yes, it is, Julian, don't lie. My son is _dying_... because of me! Because I am... a stupid person... and a horrible mother, and I don't deserve to give Davis the best of everything! I just don't!" Brooke cried, harshly.

"Brooke, don't say that, okay? I didn't mean that, I was just mad." He goes to hug Brooke, she walks away.

"He's never gonna be the same, Julian!" She yelled, fiercely.

"I know... but if he has this surgery... he could live a different life... you can't take that away from him." He said, lowering his voice.

"I don't want him to be different! I-I don't want this to change anything, okay? I-I don't want to watch his smile fade away!" Julian hugged Brooke, tightly.

"Then you've gotta let him have this, Brooke. You have to give him this."

"I can't." She whispered into his shirt.

"You have to." He said, kissing her on the head. Brooke ignored him and continued to cry.

"How did this happen?" Brooke cried.

"Baby, is there anything I can do for you?" He asked, holding her head in his hands.

"I want Jude home." She politely demanded.

"I can't."

"Why not?"

"It's too much for us to have him here now. You're gonna want him here to get your mind off of Davis, and you shouldn't be hiding from all of this."

"I'm not gonna hide, Julian. I-"

"Haley is going to take care of Jude, okay?... I don't want him home yet. We're not ready." Brooke, reluctantly nodded her head even though she wanted Jude home very badly.

"I don't want to lose him."

"We might not... if he has the surgery, Brooke..." He tried to convince her to give in.

"I'm sorry, I can't." Brooke walked into her bedroom wiping the tears away. Julian watched Brooke leave the room and felt a stabbing pain in his heart. He walked over to the couch so slowly that you could barely tell he was moving. He sat down and picked up the remote. He turned the dvd player on and watched the video that was playing. It was a home movie.

_"What are you doing, Brooke Davis? Starting your next Clothes Over Bros?"_ Julian said, while watching Brooke draw on the couch. _"Maybe... but these days, my life is definitely more bros over clothes. Look."_ She held up the sleeping baby in her arms and tickled his round tummy. _"Woah! Who's baby is that?" "This is __our baby. This is Davis. Davis can you wake up? Hmm? Who's daddy got? Is that Jude?" _Julian sat on the couch with Jude and the family of four soaked in the love that was in the room.

Julian watched this happy moment, but found himself in tears. He watched the love that Brooke had for both of those boys and he couldn't believe that, that feeling may go away forever.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>So that's that. I know a lot of you were asking for me not to make him sick, but this is a very important storyline I think. For those of you that are curious, Batten disease is a real condition and, unlike in this story, it's always fatal. The procedure that was mentioned in this story has been experiemented, but it has never saved a life before. In this story, there is that possibilty, although I won't guarantee anything. If you want to know more about the disease, you can find all kinds of articles, web pages and documentaries on this disease online. It is a REAL and FATAL disease, and it's a shame that not more people know about it. :) You've just learned something new. Anyway, 5 reviews to get chapter TEN! :D Ten chapters already? You guys make me proud to write this story for you. :))


	10. Chapter 10 New Day Naley

**Author's note:** Hey guys. Sorry if the update was late, this chapter's a little longer than usual and I also took Friday off so I could celebrate my birthday. :) Anyway, I think this is a chapter where you need to really think about the context. I kinda mentioned some stuff that is important later on that you have to figure out. Anyway, chapter 11 is a Clinn chapter, chapter 12 is a Brooke chapter(Yes, just Brooke... although she is with someone in that chapter- it's gonna be short) and then chapter 13 will be the coda. :) Then it's on to episode 2! I'm so glad I got this far in the story and I'm glad so many people are enjoying it. You guys make me proud to write this. I love the support; keep it up! Enjoy and review!

* * *

><p>Haley knocked on her front door a few times with her elbow. "I can't get in!" She yelled, hoping Nathan could hear her and would open the door. She had a large bag of baby supplies in one hand and, in the other hand was Jude sleeping in his car seat. Nathan opened the door and was startled to find Haley with a baby.<p>

"Did you stop by the orphanage on your way home?" Nathan joked.

"Very funny." She said, walking inside. "No, Brooke and Julian are at the hospital with Davis and I figured I'd take care of Jude for them."

"Is everything okay?"

"Uh... they don't know yet. But... we're hoping so." Haley set the bag down on the couch and walked into the kitchen with Jude. She, gently, took Jude out of his car seat and set it on the ground. "Hey, Jude-bug... Hi..." She said, in her baby voice, placing Jude on her knee as she sat down. "Hi baby... Hi." Nathan chuckled at the scene. "What?" She asked, noticing Nathan was amused by something.

"Nothing it's just... I don't know, I like seeing you like this. You know, when you were like this with Jamie... feels like another life ago." He smiled.

"Yeah, it was, wasn't it? Speaking of which, where is Jamie?" She asked, changing the subject.

"Upstairs. Why?"

"I wanted him to come see Jude."

"Why?"

"Oh, just get him." She laughed. Nathan went upstairs to bring Jamie into the living room. Haley craddled Jude closely and watched him as he started to fall asleep. Just before he closed his eyes all the way, he started to fuss. "Oh, it's okay, Jude-bug. It's okay." Haley got up and walked into the kitchen with Jude to look for a bottle. "Do you think you can eat from a bottle today?" She asked, thinking for a slight moment she was going to get a worded answer out of him. She got the bottle and got the formula ready and started walking out of the kitchen. Just as Haley was going back to the living room with Jude, Lydia came bounding down the stairs.

"Baba, baba!" She babbled, as she hopped down the stairs. "Baba!" She yelled, when she caught sight of Haley. Lydia couldn't quite say 'Mama'. She could never get the 'M' to sound just right. Any time she said 'Baba', she was talking to Haley. When she was asking for a bottle, on the other hand, she would yell 'Bababa', just so everyone could understand her.

"Lydia, how did you get down here all by yourself?" She giggled.

"She didn't." Nathan said, coming down the stairs, following behind Jamie who was walking at a quick speed. Nathan walked up to Haley and gave her a quick kiss on the lips.

"Aunt Brooke really left us the baby?" Jamie asked, eagerly.

"Well, she didn't _leave us_ the baby." She said, amused. "I'm just taking care of him for a while."

"How come?" Haley sat on the couch and patted on the cushion to let Jamie know to sit next to her.

"Uh... Jame... Aunt Brooke and Julian are at the hospital with Davis right now."

"Is Davis okay?" He asked, a little afraid.

"Well, you know about as much as Brooke and Julian do." Haley frowned. "But, he's really sick, so your Aunt Brooke wanted me to watch after Jude so they didn't have anything else to worry about... I just wanted to let you know, okay?"

"Okay." He frowned. "Are you gonna feed the baby?"

"Yeah, but I don't think he's been bottle fed yet." Haley said, looking down at Jude, who was whimpering.

"I don't think it'll be a problem." Nathan retorted.

"Can I do it?" Jamie asked, excitedly.

"Sure, Jamie." Haley smiled. She handed Jude to Jamie very gingerly and made sure Jamie was supporting Jude in the right places. After Jamie was securely holding Jude in his arms, Haley handed Jamie the bottle. "You have to hold it up, so he doesn't choke, okay?" Jamie nodded and did as he was told. Jude responded to the bottle right away and drank just about the whole bottle. Haley took the bottle from Jamie and set it down on the table. "Wow, good job, buddy." Haley cheered, not addressing either Jamie or Jude. "Do you wanna burp him too?" She asked, smiling.

"Uh... no." Jamie said, handing Jude back over to Haley. Jamie bounced up off the couch and walked behind where Haley was sitting. "I like babies." He said, making Haley turn around.

"Yeah?" She smiled wide.

"Yeah... I mean, I like Lydia... and I like Jude." He smiled. "I hope it'll be like this when I have a baby of my own."

"Well, you can wait for that." Haley laughed.

"Yeah... a very long time." Nathan joked. Jamie smiled and started walking back upstairs.

"Hey, Mom?" Jamie asked, stopping halfway up the stairs. Haley turned around to look at Jamie. "Can you tell Aunt Brooke that I hope Davis gets better soon?"

"Sure thing, buddy." She smiled. Jamie smiled back and walked upstairs. Nathan sat down on the couch next to Haley.

"Want me to do it?" He asked, holding out his arms to take Jude.

"Sure." She smiled. Haley handed Jude to Nathan and gave him the burp cloth. "I feel really bad for Brooke." She said, changing the subject.

"Me too. Can't imagine what it's like for your child to be in a condition like this." He frowned, while patting Jude's back.

"God, she was _so_ freaked out at the hospital... maybe I should call and see if they found out anything-" Haley said, picking up the phone.

"No, you're just gonna distract them. I'm sure they'll tell you when they know something." Nathan said, grabbing the phone from Haley.

"Yeah... yeah, you're right... You're right, I'm sure everything is fine." Haley said, lying back on the couch. Nathan looked over at Haley and smiled. Haley smiled back and let out a small sigh. Their moment was ended by the sound of knocking at the door. "Oh, I got it, Nathan." She said, getting up. She opened the front door and found Danny standing on their porch, holding his daughter, who smiled when she saw Haley.

"Hi." Danny smiled. "Nathan home?"

"Yeah." She smiled back. "Come in." Danny started walking in, but looked back, waiting for Carol. She rushed over to Danny from the other end of the driveway.

"Hey, sorry, I was adjusting the car seat." She smiled. She held out her hand to Haley. "Hi, I'm Carol. I'm Danny's girlfriend."

Haley accepted the gesture. "Haley. I'm... Nathan's wife." She laughed. Carol found that funny and laughed as well. Carol had Haley's sense of humor. They all walked inside and Haley closed the door behind them. Nathan got off the couch and greeted them.

"Hi, I'm Nathan." He said, offering a handshake to Carol.

"Carol." She said, shaking his hand.

"Right, Danny told me a lot about you." Nathan smiled and looked down at Amber. "This your daughter?"

"Yeah." Danny smiled, while looking down at her. He looked back up and saw Nathan holding Jude. "Did you have another baby, Nate?" He joked.

Nathan chuckled. "No, this is Brooke's son. We're just watching after him for a bit because they've got stuff going on."

"Oh." Danny said with a weird look on his face. Jude started kicking his feet and crying very loudly. This scared Amber and she clutched onto her dad tighter. Haley walked over and grabbed Jude from Nathan's grip.

"I got him, I got him." She chuckled. "Let me take him upstairs." Haley started walking upstairs.

"Do you mind if I come?" Carol asked. "They're just gonna talk about basketball anyway." She joked.

"Good point." Haley said. "Come on." Danny sat on the couch with Nathan as Carol and Haley went upstairs. They stopped by Jamie's room and Haley peered her head in. "You sure you still want kids, Jame?" She joked, about the baby crying. Jamie chuckled but shrugged it off. They went into Lydia's room which was still the nursery at the time. Lydia looked up from playing with her toys.

"Baby!" She squealed, excitedly. Carol laughed.

"She's adorable. What's her name?"

"Lydia."

"That's beautiful."

"Yeah... I named her after my mom... she passed away about two years ago." Haley frowned.

"Oh, I'm sorry. My mom did too... cancer." Haley was a little stunned.

"Same with my mom... it-it was pancreatic." She said, placing Jude down on the changing table.

"Oh... my mom had leukemia." The room got a little tense then. Haley changed the subject.

"Well, he doesn't need changing."

"Wh-what do you think he wants then?"

"Well, he probably wants his mom and his dad... and his _brother_." The light went on in Haley's head. "Of course."

"What?"

"He's a twin. He's never been away from his brother, he's probably... scared."

"Oh, I know what to do." Carol smiled. "May I?"

"Uh... sure." Haley said, handing Jude to Carol. She craddled him in her arms and started singing.

"Honey, I just can't get around it anymore." Haley couldn't believe it. This girl that she had just met was singing _her_ song to Jude. She was so flattered. "You make me feel like home is where you are. Baby, I just can't run around it every morn'. It's time that I believe it- home is where you are."

Haley started singing along. "Notes in my drawers, songs in my pockets, fragments of letters that you sent, leftover phone calls, cologne in the bath, I still have that bottle of Rosé. Staring at your photograph, trying to take it down. There's still a stirring in my heart."

They both started singing this time. "And honey I just can't get around it anymore. You make me feel like home is where you are. And baby I just can't run around it every morn'. It's time that I believe it- home is where you are. I've never been to half of these places, but your postcard collection makes me crave a little space, a little ways out of the city to the grace of another land, another tongue, another time. Staring at your photograph, I can't take it down. There's still a fire in me, yeah. Honey I just can't get around it anymore. 'Cause you make me feel like home is where you are. And baby I just can't run around it every morn'. It's time that I believe it- home is where you are. Oh, Honey I just can't get around it anymore. You make me feel like home is where you are. And baby I just can't run around it every morn'. It's time that I believe it- home is where you are. Honey I just can't. You better believe. Yeah, Yeah." Haley and Carol both started laughing. Jude had calmed down and he seemed to love their singing.

"Wow... you're a fan?" Haley asked.

"Huge." Carol laughed.

"Well, you are an excellent singer."

"Thanks... and hey, we got a fussy baby to stop crying." Carol joked.

"Have you ever thought of singing, you know, professionally?"

"Oh, of course but... you know, family... kinda gets in the way. A-and it's more important to me anyway." She smiled.

"Yeah, I understand." Haley smiled. She understood exactly what she meant by that because she was in that position not long ago.

"So... what's going on with his parents? How come they're not with this litle guy?" She asked, changing the subject.

"Oh, they're, uh, they're at the hospital with Jude's brother."

"Everything okay?"

"I honestly don't know. I-I would be surprised if anybody knew anything at this point." They both found themselves in an awkward conversation. Luckily, the tension broke when they heard knocking downstairs. Carol and Haley went downstairs and found Nathan by the front door standing next to a strange looking man. The man stepped inside without invitation and started talking without looking at anyone.

"Well... you have... quite a lovely home." The man stated, while looking around.

"Thank you?" Haley said, while walking down the last few stairs. Nathan butted in.

"Who are you?" Nathan asked, in a sort of rude tone.

"Oh!" The man turned around and extended his hand to Nathan. "Peter Hampton." He smiled. Nathan didn't accept the handshake. "Right..." He lowered his hand. "You probably think I'm rude showing up uninvited when we had an arranged meeting."

"Yeah... we weren't going anyway." Nathan said, crossing his arms.

"Does anybody have a hammer?" Peter asked, while looking around. "I-I need something to tear down that wall that Nathan just put up." He chuckled after making his joke. "Sorry, I forget to tone down my jokes when I'm meeting with clients for the first time."

"Clients?" Haley asked, switching Jude from her left hip to her right.

"Yes... that's what I wanted to meet with you about, but I just remembered I can't make the meeting tomorrow." Peter said, while taking off his sunglasses.

"You could've called." Nathan said.

"Yes, well, I figured we'd do this now and get this over with." Peter opened his briefcase and pulled out a pile of papers. "I'm the creator and executive producer of a new reality tv show- 'Engaged and Underaged'. It's about couples that decided to get married and have a family at such a young age and it focuses on how they plan to live their lives or how they've been living their life. Now, of course, I couldn't resist wanting to get the two of you after hearing in the tabloids that you had a new baby. And, it was _all over _the tabloids, too. I mean, Nathan Scott- retired NBA superstar and Haley James Scott- Tree Hill music legend... reality tv GOLD!" He laughed.

"You want us to be on a tv show?" Haley asked, feeling a little excited.

"Yes." Peter smiled.

"No." Nathan answered.

"Nathan!" Haley exclaimed, a little upset that he would just make a decision right away without discussing it first.

"Oh, come on, Haley. Doesn't this all just seem a little ridiculous?" Nathan asked.

"Well, if you're gonna be cynical about it, then yeah, it probably is ridiculous." Haley said, taking the papers from Peter.

"Are you in or not?" Peter asked, while checking his watch. "I have somewhere to be."

"Well... we need to think about it... for a long time." Haley said, examining the papers.

"Okay..." Peter closed his suitcase and started walking out the door. "Call me when you make a decision... We'll go over al the details then. I can't meet with you until next week, though." He said, turning back around.

"Okay, well thank you." Haley said, practically shoving him out of the house. Peter walked out of the house and towards his car. She turned around to Nathan. "Well?"

"...We're gonna have to think about it." Nathan frowned.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note:<strong> So yes, after all that time of wondering, _that's_ what Peter wanted. Let me know if you think they should go through with it or not. I've got some pretty good stuff planned if they decide to go on board with it. I hope you enjoyed meeting Carol and learning a little bit about her... but there's still so much more going on with her and Danny than you could EVER imagine. It's really gonna shake up this story. Anyway, I'm gonna try to be quicker about the updates, because I want to get to episode 2. :) Thanks, and again... review.


	11. Chapter 11 New Day Clinn

**Author's Note:** So, first off, I want to thank everyone for the insanely awesome reviews, and thank you to all my regular readers. :) It means a lot that you're sticking around for the ride. Secondly, there are only two more chapters until episode 2. :) I'm very excited for that and I didn't think that I would get this far in my story. Now, I guess to give you guys a little incentive, I have a little treat for you all. I have names for all 13 episodes of my story. If you wanna read the titles, they'll be at the end. If you don't wanna read them, you can skip on through. At the beginning of each new episode I'm going to post the plot of the episode as well. Also, there's an old character in this chapter. This story is going to be pretty heavy on the ghosts, just an fyi. Anyway, after this chapter there will be a Brooke chapter and the CODA. Thanks for letting me get this far, guys. I love you all so much for sticking around. Here's chapter 11. :)

* * *

><p>Clay stepped into the pool area of the beach house to find Quinn sitting in the jacuzzi listening to music on her ipod. Clay smiled and stared at the back of her head for a moment. He went back inside and brought out two wine glasses and a bottle of Pinot Grigio. He set the things down and took off his shirt and shoes. He picked up the bottle and glasses again and got in the jacuzzi with Quinn. Quinn had her head leaning back, on a pillow and she sat there with her eyes closed. Clay leaned over and kissed Quinn on the cheek. She smiled, but kept her eyes closed.<p>

"Hey." Quinn said, turning off her ipod but keeping her eyes closed.

"Hey." Clay responded. "Can we talk Quinn?" Quinn opened her eyes and nodded.

"We can." Quinn sat up and looked at Clay.

"I'm sorry for freaking out today. It was stupid and I'm sorry."

"I'm sorry I blew up at you for freaking out."

"No, you had every right to... I was being ridiculous and totally out of line."

"No... you weren't... I mean, you had a right to freak out... but can I ask you something?" Clay nodded. "Why _did _it bother you so much?" Clay sighed.

"You really wanna know?" Quinn nodded.

"... Sara would always talk about how she wanted kids and... to know that another person gets that happiness, especially when they're seventeen, and I don't get the same thing... It's just..." Clay trailed off and Quinn cupped his face in her hands.

"Hey... I know how much you loved Sara..." Quinn smiled. "And how much you miss her... and I get it. That's all you needed to tell me."

"Yeah, but you had to drag it outta me." Clay said, trying to make light of the situation. He chuckled, but Quinn looked past the joke. She looked at him in the eyes and pulled him closer to kiss him. "Does that mean you're not mad at me anymore?"

"I wasn't mad at you."

"Yeah, you were."

"No, I wasn't."

"Then why'd you have to be so mean to me this morning?"

Quinn sighed. "Because I was upset."

"At me?"

"No."

"At what, then?"

"... Haley called me today and..." Quinn sighed again. "She told me she was looking after Jude today because Brooke and Julian were at the hospital."

"Oh wow, are they okay?"

"_They're_ okay, but... Davis is really, really sick, apparently."

"Really? What's wrong?"

"I couldn't tell you... I-I really have no idea, but Hales said they were really freaked out."

"Oh man... that's gotta be hard on them."

"Yeah..."

"You know... Sara always assured me that if we ever had kids that everything would be so easy... you know, that we could take care of it... But, then I think of all the things that Jamie's been through and now Davis... It all just seems too complicated."

"Maybe... but isn't that the best part of starting a family?"

"Is it?"

"I think it is."

"How come?"

Quinn smiled. "Because it makes people stronger... as individuals and as a couple... and especially as parents. You know if... we can... handle the imensity... then there's nothing stopping us from doing anything."

"Are you talking about _us_... or in general?" Clay asked, letting out a sly smile.

"... Us, I guess." Quinn smiled. Clay stared at Quinn for a moment.

"Quinn?"

"Hmm?"

"... Do you ever think about having kids?"

"I don't know... sometimes... I mean, it's definitely something I want in life, but, weirdly enough, I don't think about it enough... why do you ask?"

"It's just been on my mind lately."

"Because of Danny?"

"... That's part of it." Quinn smiled, not understanding what exactly Clay was trying to say.

"Are you still weirded out by that?"

"No. I mean, you got a point- Nathan had Jamie at his age and..." He trailed off.

"-And... sex is very..."

"Mmm, theraputic?" Clay said, leaning in to kiss Quinn.

"Sure, let's go with that." She said pulling him in closer and kissing him a few times. Quinn caught a glimpse of the bottle and glasses Clay brought out and backed away from Clay. "Is that for us?"

"Who else?" Clay smiled.

"Good, good... so then we can-" Quinn was cut off when Clay kissed her again.

"We could get drunk..."

"Or we could... keep doing this."

"I opt for both."

"Sounds perfect. And then we can... move this into the bedroom."

"Even more perfect." Clay smiled and kissed Quinn again. The two of them started making out very passionately, but Quinn pulled away when her phone started to ring. "Mmm, let it ring. Let it ring." Quinn grabbed her phone anyway.

"Oh, it's- it's Haley." Quinn answered the phone. "Hales, what's up? How are Brooke and Julian doing?" Quinn listened to what Haley had to say. "Oh... What?... What's his name?... Peter Hampton? Isn't he a singer?... Oh, okay... Wait, what?" Quinn put her finger in her ear to block out any other noise. "Say that again?... What?" Quinn held up a finger to let Clay know she would be off the phone in a minute. She grabbed a towel and got out of the jacuzzi. "Oh, so what are you gonna do?" Quinn walked inside the house and left Clay in the jacuzzi by himself. Clay watched her leave and then sighed. He turned around when he heard a female voice next to him. It was Sara.

"Pinot Grigio in the jacuzzi... Not the first time you used that one." Sara laughed. "I remember the first time you used that when I found out you used my toothbrush to clean the grought in the shower." Clay couldn't help but laugh.

"I haven't seen you in a while." Clay smiled.

"You haven't needed me." Sara ran her fingers through Clay's hair. "So, what's going on?"

"It's nothing." He asnwered.

"Nothing? I didn't get sent down here for nothing... I never do. Are you alright, Clay?"

"I've... I've been a little out of it lately."

"How come?"

"You don't know?"

"I do... but why don't you tell me?"

"I don't wanna say it."

"Clay... you can say it to me... Nothing's gonna happen if you just say it to me... I'm not even real." She said, looking into his eyes.

"Yes you are."

"No, baby, I'm not."

"You're real to me, Sara."

"I know... So tell me what's going on through that beautiful mind of yours." She smiled.

"...I love Quinn."

"Well _that's_ not news... and that's _not_ what you wanted to tell me. Come on, out with it."

"I wanna... commit... to Quinn."

"Commit how?" Clay didn't answer. "Marriage?" He still didn't answer. "That's it, isn't it?"

"...Yeah."

"And maybe a little more than that?"

"Maybe."

"'Maybe'. Oh come on, Clay! Just say it!' She laughed.

"I want to have a baby with Quinn!" He blurted out. "Am I a bad guy for saying that to you?"

Sara laughed. "No! Of course not... Clay, you're allowed to have these feelings, and I know you do, so what's holding you back from saying it?"

"You... It's you, Sara... All these things I want with Quinn I wanted with you, and I just don't feel right about that."

"Clay who are you in love with?"

"Don't do this Sara; you know I love you."

"I know that, and that's not what I'm asking... Who are you _in love_ with?"

"... I'm in love with Quinn."

"Good... you _can_ say it. Do you want to be with her?"

"Yes."

"Then be with her. If you wanna commit, commit. If you don't, then don't... Just make sure that... no matter what you do... she knows how much you love her... because I know how much she loves you." Clay smiled.

"Sara-" Clay was cut off when Quinn came back outside. He turned around to see Quinn, but by the time he looked back, Sara was gone. He felt a little sad that Sara left, but was happy Quinn was back.

"Sorry about that, honey." She said, getting back in the jacuzzi. She leaned in and kissed Clay.

"Hey, Quinn?"

"Hmm?"

"I love you."

"I love you too, Clay." She smiled. Clay smiled back. He turned around and poured them both glasses. He handed Quinn her glass and they clinked their glasses together. Clay put his arm around Quinn and kissed her neck.

"Wanna take this into the bedroom?" She asked, seductively.

"Nah... let's stay here a while." Quinn smiled and sunggled up against Clay's chest. They sat there and stared at the night sky and watched a shooting star go by. They gave each other a look when it passed by. "Did you make a wish?"

"Yeah. What'd you wish for?"

"I didn't have to... I already have everything I ever wanted." Clay smiled and kissed Quinn on the lips again before looking back at the night sky.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> So, Clay finally admitted it to someone other than Nathan. And to SARA, no doubt. I hope you guys appreciated seeing her in this story because I've always liked Sara. Someone asked me the other day if Katie was coming back to Tree Hill in this story, and I'm sorry to say that I can't give that away yet. I really don't want to say who's coming back when it comes to old characters beacuse they each have some important stuff they bring with their return so if you stick around, you'll find out soon enough. Anyway, episode titles here:

**9.01**- New Day

**9.02**- It Was Fear Of Myself That Made Me Odd

**9.03**- To Say Something That Means Nothing To Anyone At All

**9.04**- Lift Your Head Up High (And Blow Your Brains Out)

**9.05**- Hold Me, Touch Me (Think Of Me When We're Apart)

**9.06**- I've Got All This Ringing In My Ears And None On My Fingers

**9.07**- You Drink A Lot Of Coffee For A Teenager **[The Christmas Episode]**

**9.08**- Lying Is The Most Fun A Girl Can Have Without Taking Her Clothes Off

**9.09**- The Only Difference Between Matyrdon And Suicide Is Press Coverage

**9.10**- Am I What I Was Or Am I What I Am

**9.11**- Good To Know That If I Ever Need Attention All I Have To Do Is Die

**9.12**- You Probably Couldn't See For The Lights But You Were Looking Straight At Me

**9.13**- Broken Hearts, Torn Up Letters, And The Story Of A Lonely Girl

Interested in this story more now? XD I know I am. Anyway, thanks again, and review!


	12. Chapter 12 New Day Brooke

**Author's Note: **So this chapter is titled "Brooke" but in reality, it's Brulian and another surprise character. I think you'll find it a little intriguing considering Brooke is almost NEVER seen with this character because they really have no connection. But I thought of adding this character into Brooke's situation for just one chapter. You'll be seeing this character a lot, but probably not with Brooke again. But anyway, the next chapter is the CODA. The last one before 9.02! I am SUPER excited for that, and thank you all again for your awesome and speedy reviews. It really means a lot. In the next episode, I'll be sure to thank everyone individually. So thank you all again, I love you all for sticking around and reading and supporting me in this. So, here's the last chapter before the ending. :) ENJOY!

* * *

><p>Brooke got out of her car and started walking toward the front door of Tric. She sighed when she heard a buzz go off in her purse. She stopped and pulled out her phone. It was Julian. She didn't want to answer her phone, but something in her made her pick it up anyway.<p>

"Hello?"

"Where are you, Brooke?"

"I'm at Tric."

"Oh... are you planning on staying long?"

"I don't know. I was thinking about getting drunk and going home with some other guy tonight."

"That's not funny." Julian laughed.

"Oh, no, I'm serious. How do you feel about a threesome?" She teased.

"Okay, now I hope you're _not _kidding."

"Well, too bad. I am." Brooke smiled. They were silent for a moment before Julian started up again.

"Are you okay, Brooke?" He asked, knowing that she was still upset from their previous argument. He could hear the sadness in her voice that was being covered up by the jokes she had been telling.

"... I'm trying to be." She said in a low tone.

"Do you want me to come get you, Brooke?"

"No, I just... I want some time alone... Just a little bit, okay?"

"Alright... just... let me know if you need me to come get you tonight, okay?" It killed Julian having to let her be by herself knowing she was in so much pain.

"Yeah..." Brooke whispered. Her voice was breaking, and she tried to hide it from Julian so she didn't worry him any more.

"Brooke?"

"Hmm?"

"I love you."

"I love you too, Julian." She cried. Julian heard her tears and his heart shattered.

"Baby, are you sure you don't need me to come get you?"

"No, no." She wiped away her tears. "I'll... I'll call you if I need you, I promise."

"Okay..."

"Bye." She cried again. She hung up so fast that Julian couldn't say it back. Brooke went back to her car and got in the front seat. She locked the door and put her head in her hands to cry. She cried loud and furiously and wasn't quite sure why. She wasn't sure if it was because she was sad, or maybe because she was stressed or frustrated. All she knew was that she needed some way to relieve the pain, and sitting at home with Julian, worrying about Davis was not going to help. Somehow she found the strength to stop crying and just go inside. She walked into the bar with confidence and marched right up to get a drink.

"Brooke." Chase smiled when he saw his ex-girlfriend approach him. "You okay?" His smile went away when he saw Brooke closer.

"I'm fine, Chase. Just get me something strong to drink."

"Really?"

"Yes. Give me anything I don't care what it is."

"O...kay." Chase was stunned that she was actually _asking _for one of his drinks.

"When'd you get back to Tree Hill?" She asked, as he grabbed a glass.

"I've been in town for a while."

"Oh? How come?"

"...Well... I told everyone that I was taking a break... but it's a little more extended than what they usually give us."

"You left the airforce?"

"Yeah."

"Why? You've wanted to be a pilot since before I knew you."

"Yeah, I know but... It wasn't for me. You know, I just... I wanted to be here with Alex... There's too many people I care about that are living here."

"You gave it up for family."

"Yes."

"Do you regret it?"

"...Sometimes. But I know that if I'm every truly happy being here, I'll forget all about the airforce and I'll know if I made the right choice." Brooke nodded. She knew exactly what he meant. Chase handed Brooke a large glass with a clear liquid inside.

"Tequila?" She said, surprised by the amount that was given to her.

"No." Chase chuckled. "It's water... it's safer for you." He smiled. Brooke smiled back. "Take care, Brooke." He said, walking away from Brooke's presence. Brooke looked into her glass and sighed. She took a sip, forgetting it was water for a moment and was a little dissapointed when she remembered. Brooke was so lost in her thoughts that she almost didn't feel the hand that was pressed against her shoulder. She looked up and was shocked at the person she was looking at. It was Dan Scott. He smiled at Brooke and sat down next to her.

"That's an awful lot of tequila." He said, trying to be funny, the way Dan Scott only knows how.

"It's water." She deadpanned.

"Good call. I've heard about this kid's mixed drinks." He joked again.

"What do you want?" She snapped.

"You're still as egotistical as you were in high school aren't you? Yeah, 'egotistical', that's the word my son used to describe you." He just kept throwing those jokes out there. "You think I'm actually here to talk to you? Did you need help fitting your head through the door when you came in?" He chuckled.

"Okay, I'm out of here." Brooke said, getting up.

"Don't leave on my account." He smirked. Brooke ignored him and walked away. "It's family trouble isn't it?" He stated, not looking at Brooke who just stopped in her place. He turned around to face Brooke and smiled when he saw she stopped. "I could see it on your face... It's in your eyes. Trust me, if anyone knows about family troubles, it's me." Brooke turned around.

"You would know wouldn't you? I can only imagine the extent of your family troubles, what with everyone eyeing you at the dinner table during Thanksgiving wondering if you killed the turkey yourself." She hissed.

"Oh, please, I wouldn't stoop to killing animals." He scoffed. "Although, Keith _did _have a very shiny coat from time to time." Brooke scoffed.

"I don't care what anyone says about you... you're a murderer... If anyone ever accepts you back into their life, I couldn't understand why... But you _are_ quite persausive, aren't you?"

"I got _you _to stay... I-I'm trying to remember, now, you slept with _both_ my sons, correct?" Brooke wasn't amused. "Now, you're a beautiful woman; how could you be having problems, drowning your sorrow in large cups of... water?"

"Why do you care?" She asked, crossing her arms.

"I don't... I'm just curious."

"Are you?"

"Yeah. I've got no life of my own, it's fun to find out what's going on with other people."

"Even if I was insane enough to tell you, you wouldn't care... You don't know what it's like to care for family."

"Is that what you think?"

"It's what I know. Because unlike you, I know how to take care of my sons. And I know what it takes to make sure they have everything they need. And they are _so _blessed that they have a father who isn't _anything_ like you."

"You think I didn't try? I love my sons. I always will. Did I fall short of the father they wanted? Hell yes, but that doesn't mean I don't regret it. I _would_ give anything for them, despite what you think."

"So, to make it up to them you shot their uncle?"

"You don't know anything about that."

"Sure I do. Everyone does. You shot him in cold blood because _you_ were paranoid enough to think that your brother tried to kill you. The only one that _did_ love you was Keith... and you killed him. Lucas never loved you, Nathan never loved you, Karen and Deb never loved you... nobody gave a damn about Dan Scott. Dan Scott is scheevy enough to blame a murder on a conflicted, dead, seventeen-year-old boy... and Dan Scott could get away with it because he was the mayor... Everyone loved their precious mayor, the one who threatened anyone that thought on a different track than him. You did the whole world a favor by turning yourself in... You got lucky; you should've gotten the chair. And you are _so_ damn lucky, that Jamie accepts you. But he doesn't know any better because he's just a little boy, who wants to believe there's good in everyone. Haley and Nathan should've _never_ let you into Jamie's life, because he deserves better. No one is ever going to forget what Dan Scott did to his older brother. No one."

"Bravo... standing up for Keith Scott. You have no right to do that; he wasn't your family."

"I _do_ have the right. And he _was_ my family. I loved Keith... he cared for me, when I needed it and treated me like a daughter, more than my own father did. Keith _was _my family... and you killed him."

"_You _haven't done things you regret?... Sleeping with my son? Cheating on Lucas? Stealing from Rachel?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Like you don't know... I'm sure you've done more things you regret than I'll ever know about. But, we all do things we regret. Whether everyone knows or whether it stays a secret... And I'm sure the things people regret the most are the things we _don't_ do. I should've loved my sons more, I should've told Keith I was sorry, I should've stayed with Deb... I should've done a lot of things." Brooke was a little shocked, because he was actually making sense. "Whatever it is you're dealing with... don't ever let it get to the point where you say 'I should have done this'... because you'll regret it forever." Dan gazed at Brooke, hoping he got through to her. She stared back at him, trying to understand how words of wisdom like that could come from the mind of Dan Scott. Brooke snapped out of focus when her phone rang. She glared at Dan, and picked up her phone.

"Hey, Julian."

"Might as well deal with it now." Dan said, turning away from Brooke. She ignored him and went back to takling to Julian.

"I was just calling to make sure you're okay." Julian said, through the other end of the phone.

"I'm okay..." Brooke walked away from Dan. "I-I've been thinking about it and... I think Davis should have the surgery."

"Are you serious? W-what happened? Why'd you change your mind?"

"I just... I don't wanna wonder what would happen if we didn't give him this opportunity. I don't wanna have to say 'We should have done this'."

"Uh, okay..." Julian was stunned. He assumed Brooke would've taken more time to figure out what she wanted. "Are you sure?"

"I'm sure... Listen, I'll be home in a few minutes, okay?"

"Do you need me to come get you?"

"Are you kidding? I've never been so sober." She joked. Julian chuckled but jumped back into the conversation, fast.

"Okay, well, I'll see you when you get home."

"Alright. I love you."

"I love you too." They both hung up simultaneously. Brooke smiled and looked back at Dan who was at the bar alone. Even though she hated him as much as anyone else did, she felt bad for him, and was actually thankful for the advice he had given her. She never would've though that the person to help her through this crisis would be Dan Scott.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>What'd you think? Dan Scott giving Brooke Davis advice? I really was looking forward to write this chapter, and I think it came out great. Dan's gonna be sticking around, but again, you probably won't see him with Brooke. I really hope you enjoyed this chapter, and again, thanks for letting me get this far into the story. It's much easier to read a story like this that's going to be super long if you read along with it from the beginning. It's much harder to catch up when you first read and there's already 80 chapters. lol, so thanks for sticking around because it's only going to get better from here on out. Review! :D


	13. Chapter 13 New Day CODA

**Author's Note: **Thank you... Thank you, thank you, thank you. Seriously, it means the world to me to get this far into my story. This is the CODA chapter of the first episode of my ninth season of One Tree Hill. I want to thank EVERYONE that reviewed, so here we go:

GhostWhispererFan6/OTHNaley123  
>Biddy429<br>haleydavisbaker

arubagirl0926  
>forever-alwaysB-Davis<br>lift-me-up  
>kit147<br>OneTreeHillNovice  
>Stop Dreaming<br>sarabeth08  
>OTHSOS S9 Naley alwaysNforever<br>robinscorpiofan  
>BDavis4eva<br>BLADESOFS2  
>CallMeGeneralAwesome<br>TakeMeToWonderland  
>stagediva23<br>AgentRez  
>Haley Elizabeth James<br>othfan1919

I want to thank you all again for standing by me this whole time, whether you reviewed or not, so thanks a million times! Reviews, short or long are greatly appreciated and give me the desire to write the story for you all. I'm going to answer questions at the end of this chapter, so look forward to that. Again, thank you. I couldn't ask for a better group of people to write for. Enjoy the last chapter of "New Day" :)

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 13 (CODA)<strong>

Chase finished cleaning the bar and set up the last of his cups. He took a look around the bar and sighed. "Just another day," He said to himself. After recollecting himself he started to close up for the night. Before he had the chance to put his hand on the door handle, his phone went off. He picked it up and proceeded to leave. "Hello?"

"I'm calling for Chase Adams." A man's voice asked on the other end.

"You got him."

"Oh, Chase, hello. It's Major Kendall from the base. It's been so long since we've talked."

"Yeah, I know. It's-"

"Listen... I talked to the General and... he's giving you a chance to come back to the base."

"What? Why?"

"You're a damn good pilot, and the General knows that."

"...Wha...?"

"Look, you don't have to make a decision now... just... call me when you've made a decision."

Before Chase could respond or ask any questions, he was hung up on. He was so stunned. He was having trouble processing what just happened. It all happened within the matter of a minute. Chase shook away his surprise and walked out the door. He walked to his car and looked at the pictures on his dashboard. A couple pictures were of him and Alex and the others were of him and Chuck or all three of them. He stared at the pictures for a long time, and got so frustrated out of nowhere. He laid his head on the window to his left and sighed, looking up at the stars.

;

;

Nathan got out of his car and walked onto the rivercourt to approach Danny who, of course, was playing basketball. It was dark and humid outside, but Danny disregarded it all.

"Got something on your mind?" Nathan asked from afar.

"Why do you ask?" Danny responded, going in for a layup. He missed.

"You should try the fadeaway." Nathan said, watching the ball bounce away.

"The fadeaway's weak." Danny rebutted, grabbing the ball again.

"I knew you'd say that." Danny shot the ball again and made the basket, but he didn't go after the ball.

"I'm just worried about all of it... You know, of making the littlest mistake. I just don't wanna hurt anyone or let anyone down." Danny said, out of breath.

"You shouldn't be worried. Clay's a great agent."

"Well, so are you."

"Clay's been at it longer. He really knows what he's doing, and he won't let you down."

"You sure about that?"

"I've never been more sure of anything. Tree Hill's your home now, and we gotta make a place for you here." Nathan said, putting his hand on Danny's shoulder. Danny looked at Nathan, smiled, and hugged him.

"Thanks, man."

"Not a problem."

"You wanna play a round? Game to twelve?"

"Make it ten... We've got families to get home to tonight." They smiled at each other and Nathan grabbed the ball to play a game with Danny.

;

;

"Clay...? Clay...?" Quinn's voice was quiet and wavered in Clay's mind, but she brought him back to reality. "Clay?"

"What?"

Quinn chuckled. "Welcome back. Where's your head at?"

"I was just... thinking."

"Oh? What about?"

"Stuff."

"Anything important?"

"Depends..." Clay looked around and noticed the bottle they had was empty. "We're out already?"

"Yeah, you drank it all." Quinn laughed.

"Oh... did I?"

"Yes, you did." She laughed more. "I can go get some, Clay, it's not a problem."

"No, that's fine."

"No, no, I can go, really. I'll just get some from Chase at Tric."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah. Besides..." Quinn got out of the jacuzzi but leaned in to kiss Clay. "The more drunk we are..." She whispered the rest of the sentence in his ear.

Clay chuckled. "Okay, then hurry." He joked. She smirked and got up to walk back inside.

"I'm gonna get dressed then. I won't be long." She called from the inside.

"I'll be here." He called back. She walked off until Clay couldn't see her anymore. He stared where she had just left and sighed. "Where did you come from, Quinn James?"

;

;

Nathan walked in the front door, sweaty, and sat down his keys. Haley was on the couch in the living room, feeding Jude. She smiled when she caught sight of her husband.

"Where did you come from?"

"I was out with Danny."

"Playing basketball?"

"What else?" Nathan sighed and sat down next to Haley. "... I really miss the game, Hales."

"Yeah..." Haley brushed her fingers through his hair. "I know how much you loved it... and what it meant to you."

"Well, it was worth it for my family. Speaking of which, how's Jude?"

"He seems to be doing fine. He's probably a little homesick though. I'm hoping Davis gets better so they can all be home again... Brooke and Julian just seemed so miserable, and they don't deserve to feel that way."

"Yeah, you're right... but Brooke's tough, and so is Julian... I think they'll all be fine. But regardless, they've got some big decisions to make."

"Which reminds me... I've been thinking about that TV show..."

"You wanna do it?"

"Kinda... but only if you wanna do it."

"I do."

"Really?"

"Yeah... I mean, it can only be a fun experience, right?"

"Right, and Peter said we could back out at any time."

"Alright then."

"We're doing it?"

"Why not?"

"Great!... Because I kinda already called Peter and told him we're on board."

"You didn't!"

"I did!" She smirked.

"You know what, Haley James?"

"What?"

"I love you."

"Mmm, I love you too." They both smiled and shared a kiss. Haley winked at Nathan and he tried very hard not to snicker. They turned their attention to Jude, who was practically falling asleep. They both smiled in admiration and Haley rested her head on Nathan's shoulder, while Nathan closed his eyes, soaking in all the love in the room.

;

;

Brooke drove about a mile down the road before realizing she forgot her purse at Tric. She groaned and did a U-turn. She turned on her car phone and called Julian. He didn't take more than two rings to answer.

"Hey, baby." He answered.

"Hey, I'm gonna be a little later than I thought. I, uh, left my purse at Tric."

"Oh... Well, do you have to get it tonight?"

"Yeah, all my stuff's in it. My cellphone and everything."

"Okay, okay, that's fine. Just, be careful, okay? It's getting really late, and I don't like the idea of you driving around at night."

"...Yeah... I know..." She knew Julian was talking about the last time she drove at night. Of course, then it was storming, but the thought of Brooke doing anything on her own was a dangerous thing to Julian, even though he knew she was strong enough for it. "I'll go get it and come right back home, okay?"

"Alright, just..."

"Be careful... I know."

"Okay... I'll see you when you get home. I love you."

"I love you, too." Brooke smiled and hung up. She thought about Julian and the twins the entire way back.

She pulled into the parking lot and got out of her car. She walked all the way up to the door, but found it was locked. She groaned in frustration and realized there was nothing she could do except wait until the next day. She wanted to call Chase and get him to let her in, but she didn't have her cellphone. She started walking back to her car, but stopped when she heard quiet moaning coming from nearby. She was concerned and frightend all at the same time. She tiptoed back to her car and reached underneath the driver's seat for her gun. She held it tightly and followed the moans. She found herself looking through the window of a dark colored suv and saw someone lying there in agony. She looked closer to see who it was and almost screamed when she knew.

"Oh, my God!" Brooke flung the door open when she saw who it was. "Oh, my God! My God! _Quinn_? Quinn! Quinn, can you hear me?" Brooke grabbed Quinn's arms and had her sit upright. She looked terrible. She was covered head to toe in bruises and was bloodied up more than you can imagine. Quinn was groaning out in frustration and pain, and Brooke tried to make sure she was okay. "Quinn, what happened? Are you okay?" Quinn could barely answer, but Brooke was shocked beyond belief when she heard what Quinn had to say.

She whispered, "I... I was attacked."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>So that's the last chapter. Please be honest. I'm sure there's going to be _someone_ that thinks this is a lame spin-off of Brooke's season 6 storyline, but it's NOTHING like that, trust me. I have so much more planned for that. But seriously, let me know what you think about me doing that. If you have ANY questions about what I have planned feel free to ask and I'll answer them in the first chapter for the next episode. Here are the responses to most of your reviews.

* * *

><p><strong>Biddy429<strong>- Leyton _will_ be making an appearance in this story, but I am sorry to let the Leyton fans know that it will only be for one episode, and it's the last episode. Sorry, about that, but they will be in this story and so will Sawyer.

- I am still writing "Hate Me" but it's at the bottom of my priority list at the moment.

**forever-alwaysB-Davis**- All of the characters are going to be close in this story. The characters go through things where they need friends to lean on. Brooke/Quinn, Julian/Nathan, Haley/Clay, Brooke/Nathan, Julian/Clay, Haley/Brooke, Nathan/Quinn etc. There will also be some... 'unexpected' relationships forming in this story as well.

**lift-me-up**- Mia will be in this story for four episodes and there will be Mia/Haley scenes.

**CallMeGeneralAwesome**- Dr. Copeland is a recurring character in this story. He makes an appearance in six episodes and brings A LOT of drama to this story.

**robinscorpiofan**- That's one question I can't answer. The outcome of Davis's surgery will be revealed in the second episode, but why spoil it? Also, you can trust Carol, she's not bringing drama into this story.

* * *

><p>So that's it then... Thank you guys again for reading and reviewing. I can't say it enough. Thank you all from the bottom of my heart! I'll be posting chapter one of episode two soon. :') Until the next episode!<p> 


	14. Previously on One Tree Hill

_**QUINN: **_Previously on 'One Tree Hill':

_**JULIAN: **_"We got pregnant the first time... do you think it could happen again?"

_**BROOKE: **_"I-I don't know babe... I mean... it's a possibility."

_**JULIAN: **_"So then, it wouldn't be a bad thing for us to try again."

;

;

_**NATHAN: **_"Clay Evans, are you thinking what I think you're thinking?"

_**CLAY: **_"No, I just... I don't know, I-I wouldn't be so against the idea."

_**NATHAN: **_"Of being a father?"

_**CLAY: **_"...Yeah."

;

;

_**PETER: **__"Hello, Haley. My name is Peter Hampton."_

_**HALEY: **_"Okay... Can I ask what you want, Peter?"

_**PETER: **__"I'd like to meet with the two of you."_

_**HALEY: **_"Me and Nathan?"

_**PETER: **__"No, actually, all of you."_

_**PETER: **_"I'm the creator and executive producer of a new reality tv show- 'Engaged and Underaged'."

_**HALEY: **_"You want us to be on a tv show?"

_**PETER: **_"Yes."

;

;

_**HALEY: **_"Brooke, what's going on?"

_**JULIAN: **_"We-we took Davis to the hospital to make sure he was alright... and while we drove back home... he just... he stopped breathing."

_**ETHAN: **_"We were trying to keep his seizure under control."

_**ETHAN: **_"Your son has a condition called Neuronal Ceroid Lipofuscinoses, otherwise known as Batten disease."

_**JULIAN: **_"Is it fatal?"

_**ETHAN: **_"...Yes... However, there is a procedure that can be done."

_**BROOKE: **_"Brain surgery?"

_**JULIAN: **_"He's gotta have the surgery."

_**BROOKE: **_"No, Julian... No, he's not having the surgery."

;

;

_**QUINN: **_"What is going on with you Clay? Why have you been freaking out about Danny?"

_**DANNY: **_"That's Carol- she's my girlfriend... and that's Amber."

_**CLAY: **_"Your sister?"

_**DANNY: **_"No... my daughter."

;

;

_**SA**__**RA: **_"What's going on?"

_**CLAY: **_"I wanna... commit... to Quinn."

_**SARA: **_"Marriage?"

_**CLAY: **_"...Yeah."

;

;

_**BROOKE: **_ "I-I've been thinking about it and... I think Davis should have the surgery. I just... I don't wanna wonder what would happen if we didn't give him this opportunity."

;

;

_**MAJOR KENDALL: **_"Listen... I talked to the General and... he's giving you a chance to come back to the base."

_**CHASE: **_"What? Why?"

_**MAJOR KENDALL: **_"Look, you don't have to make a decision now... just... call me when you've made a decision."

;

;

_**DANNY: **_"I'm just worried about all of it..."

_**NATHAN: **_"You shouldn't be worried. Tree Hill's your home now, and we gotta make a place for you here."

;

;

_**HALEY: **_"I've been thinking about that TV show..."

_**NATHAN: **_"You wanna do it?"

_**HALEY: **_"Kinda... but only if you wanna do it."

_**NATHAN: **_"I do."

;

;

_**BROOKE: **_"Oh, my God! Quinn, what happened?"

_**QUINN: **_"I was attacked."


	15. Chapter 1 902  BrulianQuinn

**Author's Note: ** Sorry for the late update. I finished my first week of school, so I wasn't able to write a lot last week. I was able to finish this story yesterday, but couldn't update. This is the first chapter of episode 2, called, "It Was Fear Of Myself That Made Me Odd". I can't guarantee that I can upload as fast as I usually do now that i have school and other things going on. But, I know a lot of people are looking forward to this story. Also, I seem to notice that every time I upload a chapter, I get less reviews each time. I know that people have been asking me questions about this story. If the answer isn't listed on my profile, feel free to message me, and I'll let you know. But anyway, here's where we left off. :)

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 1<strong>

Brooke stood in shock, frightend by what she was looking at. She was just unbeliveably stunned and stood there, frozen. Brooke didn't know what to think. Was this random? Was someone getting revenge? Was she just in the wrong place at the wrong time. Quinn didn't pay attention to the fact that Brooke wasn't paying attention; she was in too much pain. Something in Quinn's cries made Brooke snap back into reality. She, hesitantly, looked back at Quinn and tried to hold back her tears. "Quinny...?" Brooke's voice shook. Quinn barely looked up. "Do you..." Brooke almost choked on her words. Her throat was so tight and almost couldn't speak. "Do you remember anything... about what happened?"

"No," her voice quivered. Brooke was breathing heavily by this point. Was it weird that she was more frazzled than Quinn at that time? But she couldn't help it. She was living her past again. Quinn was so weak and was begging Brooke to help her, even though she didn't show it through words. Neither of them knew what to think. It was as if there was this dark cloud hanging over their heads that would never go away. Brooke looked at Quinn and noted the vulnerability on her face. Brooke was trying her best to be strong, although the only thing she wanted to do at that moment was hug her and cry.

"C...Come on, Quinn..." Brooke took Quinn's bloody arm and pulled it over her shoulder. She pulled Quinn out of the car and supported her as best as she could. Quinn couldn't hold up her head but tried her very best to. The one thing caught her attention was Brooke's gun. Quinn wanted to say something, but didn't. Brooke walked Quinn over to her car and got her in the passenger seat. Brooke rushed over to her side of the car and put on her seatbelt. "I'm gonna take you to the hospital."

"No... No, don't-don't do that," She resisted by holding onto Brooke's right wrist. "I don't wanna go to the hospital."

"Quinn, you're hurt. I-"

"I don't care... I don't... I don't wanna go to the hospital." She said, in a hazy tone. Her mind was starting to fade. Brooke wanted to take her to get help, but she knew was she was feeling all too well. When Brooke went through it she didn't have anyone to help her. She was alone, but Quinn wasn't.

"Okay... Okay, but... let me at least take you to my house, okay? J-just for the night... T-to get you cleaned up..."

Quinn didn't say anything, but she attempted to nod her head. Brooke frowned and put her car in drive.

* * *

><p>Brooke pulled into her driveway and unbuckled her seatbelt. She turned to Quinn, who was fading fast. "Stay here? Alright, I'll be right back." Brooke rushed out of the car and ran into the house. She called out to Julian, who was nowhere to be found. "Julian!" She didn't need to call out a second time. He heard her voice and heard how urgent her tone seemed. He got into the living room as fast as he could.<p>

"What's wrong?"

"I need you outside." She stated, without saying another word. She rushed back out to the driveway, not looking back to see if Julian was following. But of course he was. She ran to the passenger seat and opened the door, terrified that Quinn was fading quickly. Juilan was right behind Brooke.

"Oh, my god, is that Quinn?" Brooke nodded and attempted to say 'yes', but couldn't. He reached past Brooke and grabbed ahold of Quinn. "Brooke, what the hell happened?"

"I-I-I don't know! I-I found her at Tric and I just-I drove her here." Brooke was trying her best to explain everything to Julian without breaking down, but it was getting harder and harder by the second.

"Why didn't you take her to the hospital?" He asked, pulling Quinn out of the car.

"I don't know..." Brooke's voice began to quiver. Julian began to help Quinn stand up, but she couldn't find it in her to do it.

"Quinn, can you walk?" She answered by shaking her head. Brooke, at this point, was just watching her husband take control. Julian picked up Quinn and started carrying her into the house. "Brooke, go get the shower running." Brooke nodded and did as she was told. She rushed into the house and felt as if she was going to pass out herself. Why was all this happening now, on the heels of her oldest son who was dying every minute? This whole thing was too much for Brooke.

* * *

><p>Quinn sat on the bed, wincing each time Brooke applied makeup to her face to cover the bruises. "You feeling a little better yet?"<p>

"Yeah, I guess so..." Quinn didn't really want to talk about that or anything else for that matter.

"Quinn, are you sure you want to go home?" Quinn nodded her head. "Quinn, you have to let me do something for you. Let me call the police."

"No!" Quinn looked up at Brooke. "You've done enough for me... I just wanna go home."

Brooke sighed. "What if you stayed here for the night?"

"Wouldn't Clay worry?"

"Julian and I will handle it, okay? Just stay the night... let us take care of you."

"...I-I don't know. I-"

"Quinn... it's not an option anymore. Someone is after you, and you need to stay safe." Quinn started crying.

"I'm really scared, Brooke." She confessed.

Brooke nodded. "I know... Let us take care of you, Quinn... please." Quinn nodded vigorously. "Okay... is there anything else that you need?"

"...No. Could you call Clay, though?"

"Yeah, we will."

"...Okay... then... then I'm fine."

"Alright... Quinn everything's gonna be okay." She assured her.

"I know." Quinn lied. How could she know that nothing bad would happen again?

"Okay, well... you need to get some sleep." Quinn nodded and let Brooke pull the sheets over her. Brooke smiled at her and started walking out of the room.

"Hey, Brooke?" Quinn asked, stopping her.

"Yeah?" She answered, turning around.

"Can I ask you something personal?" Brooke nodded. "Why do you have a gun?" This question stunned Brooke. She had never been asked that question before. "I-I just... I didn't know you had one." Brooke sighed, not wanting to get into _that_ conversation. Not now, not ever again. She sat down on the bed next to Quinn.

"A... A couple of years ago... I got attacked at Clothes Over Bros. It just kinda happened and... I-I needed it for protection."

"Did you ever use it?"

"I thought about it... but it never got that bad. I-I got it for protection... a-at first, but... then I guess I was fooling myself because what I really wanted it for was revenge."

"But you never used it."

"No... It's only for protection now, though. The guy that attacked me is in jail."

"For assualting you?"

"That... and he also killed Quentin Fields."

"Nathan's friend?"

"Yeah..."

"Why? Why would someone do that?"

"Wrong place at the wrong time? Why would someone do this to you?"

"I don't know... I used to have a gun, too." Brooke was a little shocked. "After I got shot, I was so terrified that Katie would come after me and Clay again... I got rid of it, though... Have you ever... thought dark thoughts?"

"What do you mean?"

"Things like... wishing someone was dead?"

"... Not really." Brooke didn't want to put thoughts in Quinn's head. She wasn't willing herself to explain the whole thing to her.

"Does Julian know you have it?"

"Yeah."

"And he didn't make you get rid of it?" Brooke shooke her head.

"He knows he doesn't have to." Quin lowered her head. "Quinn, you don't need a gun."

"But _you _have one... And you have kids, Brooke... how is that right?" Brooke sighed.

"Quinn, I can't stop you from getting a gun but... don't use it... if you don't need it, okay? Just promise me that."

"Okay..."

"Okay... get some sleep." Brooke got back up and went to open the door.

"Brooke." Brooke turned back around. "I'm sorry you got mixed up in all of this... you know, with everything else you have going on."

"Quinn... don't ever feel like my problems will hinder me from being there for my friends when they need it."

"Okay." Quinn nodded her head, trying not to cry. Brooke frowned and, finally, left the room. She turned down the hallway where she saw Julian waiting for her.

"How's she doing?" He asked, approaching Brooke.

"I think she's doing better." She said, quietly, trying to hide the fact that she was ready to break down.

"How are you doing?"

"Not very good... at all." Julian took that as a sign and pulled his wife closer to hug her. Brooke buried her face in Julian's chest and just started crying. Her took his hand and placed it on the back of her head.

"Shh. Baby, it's alright." Brooke just continued to cry. She didn't want to, but she couldn't help it. Even Brooke Davis had a breaking point. "I'm proud of you, you know." Brooke didn't answer, but tried her best to lower the sound of her cries so Quinn couldn't hear. "You've always got something going on that seems impossible to handle and yet you put other people's needs ahead of yours... I don't know how you do it."

"I'm sorry..." She whispered, feeling bad that she was breaking down.

"Don't. Okay, don't. You're a mom now, you... you want to help everyone, even if it means reliving your past. And I know that, that's one of the hardest things you've ever had to do. And I'm sorry I wasn't there for that." Brooke still didn't answer. "Babe, I'm here now... okay, and I always will be so... if you need to talk, I'll be there for you." Brooke nodded. She looked up at Julian with tears in her eyes.

"I'm trying... I'm really-trying to be strong, but I just can't. Not with what Davis is going through and Quinn... I can't." Julian held Brooke tighter.

"I know. I know that you've dealt with this before, but you know that you're the only one who knows what she's going through. And Davis is gonna be okay, alright? Just try not to worry about it."

Brooke shook her head. "Why are you so good to me?"

"I just... treat you the way you deserve to be treated, that's all. And I just wanna take care of you." Brooke nodded. "But could you do me a favor? Get some sleep... I'll take care of Quinn tonight if she needs it, but we need to take care of Davis tomorrow. You need to sleep and take all this in, okay?" Brooke nodded and walked back to her room, but not before letting Julian kiss her on the forehead. "Hey, Brooke?" She turned around and wiped away a tear. "Why did you really decide to let Davis go through with the surgery?"

Another tear fell from Brooke's eye. "I... decided that I need to start trusting people... Even when it's the hardest thing for you to do... Funny how life works, right?" Brooke frowned and walked into her bedroom. Julian frowned and sighed. He shook his head and looked over toward the couch. He walked over and picked up a picture frame. He looked at it and smiled. Brooke was holding a three month old Davis that had just gotten home from the hospital. When the boys were born, they were so sickly that they weren't allowed to leave the hospital until their original due date. Julian sat next to Brooke, holding Jude. They were both still so tiny. Even at three months they looked smaller than most newborns. Julian wouldn't admit it, but when the twins were born, he was so terrified that everything would go wrong, and now that it is, he doesn't know what to do to make Brooke feel better. Julian looked up from the picture and sighed.

"What are we gonna do?"

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>Expect a One Tree Hill segue in the next chapter, by the way. I know that a lot of people are worried about Quinn and Davis, well, don't worry too much about it. You'll know the outcome from that stuff by the end of this chapter. Although, it's not all just gonna end. Anyway, I'll work on the next chapter, and upload it as soon as I can. Until then, read and review.


	16. Chapter 2 902 Naley

**Author's Note: **Sorry for the late update. I find myself saying that a lot lately. There's really not a whole lot for me to inform you of. This episode might be shorter than the others, I can't say for sure. All the episodes might be different, so don't expect them to be the same. Anyway, if you have any questions for me, feel free to ask in reviews, PMs or hmu on Twitter. You'll get a faster response from twitter, btw. You can check my FF profile for the link. Anyway, here's the next chapter and I'll try my hardest to get more chapters out. Also, if you could review telling me who you'd like to see more, I'd appreciate it. I don't want to focus on one group of people for too long. Anyway, here's the next chapter of "It Was Fear Of Myself That Made Me Odd."!

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 2<strong>

Haley sat on the chair in Lydia's nursery and placed the guitar on her lap. She looked up and smiled at Jude, who was relaxing in Jamie's old Jenny Jumper. She loved having Jude around. She was starting to grow a friendship with him, the way Brooke and Jamie were. Haley took the strap of the instrument and put it around her shoulder. She took her fingers and started strumming the guitar. She played the guitar in a peaceful melody. After a couple measures, she started singing:

_"I'm ready to go, I'm ready to climb, I've quietly been reading your mind. I don't need a thing, I'm writing our book, The story's really got me hooked. It's amazing the changes I've been feeling, I'm dreaming about seeing the world with someone like you. I've been tumbling, shaking and my whole world's breaking, wanna put it together! And if we run away, run away now we won't ever look back. And if we run away, run away now we won't ever look back. We'll run, run, run away, run, run, run away, run, run, run away..."_

Haley was going to continue playing, but didn't know what else to sing. She sighed and played one sour chord on the guitar. She hung her head and exhaled deeply.

"Mom?" She heard her son say from in the doorway. She lifted her head and saw Jamie holding Chester. "You okay?"

"Yeah." She smiled. "I was just... trying to get back into the swing of things."

"You're writing a new song?"

"I'm trying."

"Kinda like how dad can't play basketball for the Bobcats, but he does it at home anyway?"

"Yeah, like that... You know, just for fun... So, what's up, buddy?"

"Nothing, just thinking?"

"About?"

"I don't know. Everything? Nothing?"

"Uh-oh... Haley puts her guitar down on the floor. What's on your mind Jame?"

"Nothing really. I've just been really bored around the house so I spend a lot of time thinking."

"Oh, I'm sorry, buddy. Do you wanna go to the rivercourt with your dad today?"

"Nah. Skillz said I could spend the day with him. Dad's gonna take me there."

"Oh okay."

"Have you heard from Aunt Brooke today?"

"Uh, no, I haven't."

"Oh... okay." He frowned.

"Hey, buddy, come here." Jamie walked up to Haley. She put her hand on his cheek.

"Aunt Brooke is dealing with something very serious right now. And as much as she and Julian would love to spend every day with you, they just can't."

"I know, and it's not that. I just... I wanna know that everything's gonna be okay with Davis."

"I know, buddy... that's all anyone's thinking about. I promise, when I hear something I will let you know if they don't beat me to it, okay?"

"Okay." Jamie smiled. He started leaving the room, but turned back around. "Hey mom?"

"What's up?"

"You're good at what you do, so don't stop trying to be your best."

"Thanks for the heads up, buddy. I'll keep that in mind." Jamie smiled and left the room while Haley picked her guitar back up. Natahn walked in just as Jamie was leaving. "Hey." She smiled when she caught sight of her husband.

"Hey." He smiled back, "What are you up to?"

"Oh, just... fooling around. Wishing we were back in high school where everything was simpler."

"Simpler? Hales, did you daydream all through high school?" He joked.

"Yeah, I kinda did." She chuckled. "What's up?" She changed the subject.

"I was wondering if you heard from Brooke today." Jude chuckled and kicked his feet around when he heard hid mom's name. Nathan picked Jude up and hugged him tightly.

"Look at you too." Haley smiled, admiring her husband giving love to her best friend's son. "Anyway, Jamie just asked me the same thing."Haley laughed. "Why do you ask?"

"Clay called and said Quinn was with Broke all last night."

"Really? That's weird."

"Yeah, and he said he hasn't heard from her all day."

"Hmm... I haven't heard anything. Want me to call Quinn?"

"Actually, call Brooke. I wanna know everything's okay on her end."

"Yeah, I'm really worried about her too. I just want Davis to be okay so we can send Jude home and have everything be the way it's suppose to be. I really hate it when Brooke has it hard."

"Yeah, me too." Haley puled out her cellphone and dialed in three numbers before her phone started buzzing. "Phone call?"

"Text message." She looked at the caller ID. "It's from Peter."

Nathan gave Haley a strange look. "He wants to know if we made our decision."

"Then tell him."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah." Nathan noticed the frightend look on Haley's face. "Haley, come on, you said you wanted to do this."

"I know, I know but... sometimes thinking about things are more fun than actually doing it."

"You don't wanna do it anymore?"

"I don't know... I mean, it would be fun and a great experience, but think of all the time it'd cosume. And Jamie has school to focus on and... think about it, out personal lives wouldn't really be personal anymore."

"No, I guess you're right... maybe we could try it for a while, then back out of if it gets to be too much."

"Are we okay with that?"

"Yeah."

"Are you sure?"

"Hales, I think the question is, are _you _sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure."

"Okay, then tell him."

"Okay, I will then." Haley chuckled and texted Peter back. Nathan watched Haley text, but got distracted when Jude started crying.

"What'd I do?" Nathan joked, as if he did something wrong. Haley laughed.

"Nothing. He's been like this all morning."

"How do you get him to stop?"

"We sing." Haley smiled and took Jude from Nathan.

"I don't sing, Hales, you know that." Haley chuckled, knowing what he said was true.

"Then go dribble a basketball or something." Haley laid Jude's back on her arm and started moving left to right. Haley put a pacifier in his mouth and started humming.

"Oh, wait, I know this song." Nathan said, excited.

"Then sing." She smiled. Nathan was skeptical and shook his head. "Come on, I'll join you." Nathan started singing alone:

_"Hey Jude, don't make it bad." _Haley joined in and they started singing together:

_"Take a sad song and make it better. Remember to let her into your heart. Then you can start to make it better. Hey Jude, don't be afraid. You were made to go out and get her. The minute you let her under your skin, then you'll begin to make it better. And any time you feel_ pain_, hey Jude, refrain. Don't carry the world upon your shoulders-" _Haley's phone started ringing and disrupted their song. Haley picked it up while Nathan continued humming the song.

"Hello?"

"Hey." The voice whispered from the other end.

"Quinny! Hey we were just talking about you. Where've you been? Clay's been worried sick."

"I spent the night at Brooke's."

"Yeah, how come?"

"...She aws doing me a favor..."

"Are you okay, Quinny? You sound sick."

"No, I'm not sick."

"Okay, well, it's good to hear from you."

"Yeah..."

"So anyway, guess what? Nathan and I decided to do the TV show!" Haley cheered.

"Oh, that's great Haley. I'm happy for you, I really am."

"Quinn, are you sure you're okay?"

"Yeah... I'll be fine... Listen, I'm heading home now so just let Clay know I'm on my way."

"Okay... I'll do that... Quinn-?" Quinn didn't answer, she hung up before Haley could say anything else. Haley hung up her end and frowned.

"Everything okay?" Nathan asked.

"Yeah... I just feel like everyone has it hard right now except us..."

"It's all gonna get better, Hales. I promise." Nathan walked up to Haley and kissed her on the forehead. "You gotta believe that."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong> I know a lot of people have been concerned about both Davis and Quinn. Just hang in there, you'll know what's up in a few chapters. Okay? Well, thanks for everyone that read! I appreciate it!


	17. Chapter 3 902 Clinn

**Author's note:** I am so so so sorry that it's taken over a month to update this story. I assure you, I won't stop updating no matter what. There's so many things to put into consideration when writing a fanfiction and one of those things is time management. Something of which I don't have at all. Anyway, I'd also like to apologize for this being so short. You'd think after taking 6 weeks to update, it'd be longer; sadly no. Also, I did some calculations and, unlike the last episode which was 17 chapters long, this one will only be 9 chapters. (I do plan this out ahead of time, despite what you may think) Anyway, the drama's just getting good, and I hope you'll stick around with me for this. (Hopefully there won't be a six week wait in between EVERY chapter)

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 3<strong>

Quinn wiggled the door knob to go inside, hoping Clay wouldn't hear her come in. She wakled inside, afraid of either telling Clay the truth or hiding it from him. She looked around, but didn't find him. She closed the door, quietly, behind her and stopped to listen to the stillness of the air. She sauntered into the bathroom and turned on the light. She was stunned to see how well Brooke was able to cover her visual pain. Then again, Brooke has experience with that sort of thing. She held her hand to her cheek where a bruise was hidden and pressed down on it, just to see if it was still real; it was. She bounced up when she felt a hand at her waist. She turned around and opened her mouth to shreik, but didn't. Luckily, it was only Clay.

"Hey, babe... You okay? Did I startle you?"

"Um..." She swallowed hard. "A little. Are you okay? Did you sleep well?"

"I should be asking you that. Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." She lied.

"How was your night with Brooke?"

"It was definitely something I needed."

"Well, good. Brooke's a good friend."

"Yeah..." Clay began walking into the kitchen, while Quinn followed behind him.

"What do you want for breakfast? French toast?"

"No thanks."

"You sure?" She nodded. Clay started pulling things out of the fridge. "So how's Brooke doing anyway? I mean, with her, Julian, and the baby?"

"Not good. His surgery is today, so they're worried."

"Oh, well send them my best, okay?"

"Yeah." She whispered. It was killing Quinn to see Clay be so sensitive to Brooke and Julian's situation even though he knew nothing about hers. She didn't nkow why she hadn't told him already. Maybe she was afraid of breaking down in front of Clay. She lowered her head and sighed. "Clay?"

"Yeah, babe?" He asked, not looking up at Quinn. SHe took a while to respond, so her stopped and turned his attention to her. "Quinn?" She looked up with tears in her eyes.

"I just..." She tried to get the words out. "You know I love you, right?"

"Yeah, of course I do. Quinn, are you sure you're okay?" He walked up to her, very concerned.

"Yeah, I just... Promise me you'll always be here for me? Because there are gonna be days when I really need you." She tried not to cry, but failed. He hugged her tightly.

"Baby, of course. I'm not going anywhere, okay? I'm always going to be here for you. I promise."

"Do you?"

"I do."

"That's good because... I wanted to ask you something... Clay, if we were... expecting... would you be okay with that?"

"Oh my god, Quinn are you pregnant?" He asked, stunned, scared and thrilled all at the same time.

"Uh, no. Not as far as I know, but... if it happened... would you be okay?" Clay put his hands on Quinn's cheeks. She winced in pain, but Clay didn't realize.

"Quinn... I would be more than okay with it."

"Really?"

"Absolutely. What brought this on, Quinn?"

"It's just... it's something we never really talked about before. C-Can I ask you something else?"

"Sure."

"Did you and Sara ever talk about that?"

"Uh... I guess not, no... Quinn... did something happen to you last night? You seem different..."

"You keep asking me that, and I keep telling you that I'm fine. I'm sorry if you don't believe me." She sort of snapped at him.

"No, it's not that, I just... I can tell when you're upset and you seem upset."

"I'm not upset. I'm fine." He didn't believe her. "See?" Quinn feigned a smile that was very laughable, seeing as how she was trying to be funny. Clay chuckled.

"Okay, babe, I'll take your word for it... but... you'd tell me if something was up, right?"

"Of course." He kissed her on the forehead and went back into the kitchen. Quinn was trying her very hardest not to cry.

;

;

;

Clay turned off the engine to his stingray and sat in his car, taking deep breaths. Clay felt bad leaving Quinn at home by herself. He knew something was wrong with her, even though she insisted there was nothing different. Of course there was, but she'd never admit it to him. He wanted to get out of his car and do what he planned to do, but he didn't know if he could. He put his head in his hands and sighed. Out of nowhere, he felt a cold hand on his back. He jerked upward and looked to his right where he saw Sara. He turned back quickly.

"What are you doing?" She sighed.

"What are you talking about?" He said, not looking at her.

"This... Clay, you can't keep doing this."

"I know, but Sara, I feel like i have to."

"Why?"

"I don't know."

"Do you feel guilty?... Is that it?"

"I don't know... maybe..."

"What's there to feel guilty about, honey? He's the reason you're alive today."

"Yeah, exactly! And I'm the reason he's not!"

"Clay..."

"I just feel like I should do something for him."

"Like what? Bring him back to life? You can't do that. Just live your life, honey... that's what he'd want."

"No... there's more to it than that... there's gotta be." He stated, while exiting his car. He slowly approached a grave with a headstone that beared the name: Will Bennett. He sat down next to it and sighed. "What is it you want, man? I've been trying not to let it bother me, but you're making it really hard. And-and I have a feeling you've been haunting my ass because not a day goes by where I don't think about what you did for me. I want to thank you, but I don't know how. If it wasn't for you, I wouldn't still be with Quinn. She's doing good, by the way... She's been acting a little different lately, but I'm sure it's nothing. She's a fighter... not like me... I-I'm trying to find a way to make it up to you but... I... I just don't know if I can. What do you want me to do for you?" Clay sat there, silently, waiting for an answer he knew he was never going to get.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note: <strong>I wrote Will back into this story, because I just adored him, and the purpose he brought to season 8. I don't have a whole lot of him in this story, but he's what Clay is centered around in this episode. Let me know what you think about that. :) Review!


	18. Chapter 4 902 Brulian

**Author's note: **I mapped out a schedule of when these chapters will be updated... I'm behind. I should've had this up on Wednesday and chapter 5 yesterday... I'll catch up, though. Don't worry. LUCKILY, Thanksgiving break is coming up, and I'll have a chapter for each day I'm off school! HOORAY! Anyway, this chapter is probably the shortest one I've done, and quite possibly the shortest one I will post. I love reading these reviews because some of the things you guys are predicting are true. (Not saying which ones.) But there's one person in particular that is just pin pointing every idea I have. XD Anyway, I hope you'll keep reading, and I hope you'll keep reviewing. I'm not out of ideas yet!

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 4<strong>

Brooke poured pancake batter into the hot pan on the stove and let it sit while she grabbed another orange and squeezed the juice out. She opened the fridge and, in one quick swoop, grabbed a gallon jug of milk and raw bacon. Just as she began opening the package of bacon, two toaster pastries popped out of the toaster.

"I heard toaster pastries!" Julian said, practically running out of their bedroom. He saw Brooke in the kitchen and saw the counters were pile high with food. "Woah! What happened in here?" He laughed, grabbing a strawberry out of a bowl.

"Uh... I don't know, I guess I'm just nervous."

"So, you're taking it out on the kitchen?" He joked. "You nervous about the surgery?" He asked, changing the subject. He put his hand around Brook'es waist and kissed her on the head. She flipped the pancake, then abruptly stopped cooking. She nodded her head.

"He's gonna be fine, baby."

"You're sure about that?"

"Yes. I'm not worried about him, I'm worried about you. Are you going to be okay?"

"After this is all over, yes." Brooke closed her eyes and exhaled loudly, clinging to the counter.

"Are you alright?" He asked, supporting her up.

"Yeah, I just haven't been feeling well lately."

"Probably just the nerves."

"Yeah, probably."

"What time does want us at the hospital?"

"His surgery is at five, but he wants us in a little early so he can go over the procedure again."

"You okay?" Julian asked, noticing she was shaking.

"I'm fine." She faked a smile.

"Brooke... you're not ignoring the fact that this is serious, are you?"

"Of course not... that's all I can think about. I'm just... trying to make sure it doesn't worry me. You know, the more positive we are, the better the outcome."

"Right..." He frowned, knowing Brooke as dying inside. "How's Quinn?" He asked, avoiding the topic at hand.

"Good. I got her home safe and sound."

"Good... it was a nice thing you did for her, y'know."

"I just did what someone did for me." She grinned.

"That's because you're so loved, Brooke." Brooke smiled and leaned in to kiss Julian, but were interrupted by the shreiks of a baby. Brooke halted the kiss.

"And so is that little boy." She smiled.

"I got him." Julian smiled and gave Brooke a peck on the cheek. He went to the nursery to get Davis. Julian re-entered the kitchen with Davis in his arms. Baby Davis was pulling on his ears, still crying. "I think he's in pain, babe."

"Yeah, probably." Brooke frowned. Julian tried to soothe his son's crying, but he wouldn't stop.

"It's not working." He sighed, a little upset.

"Let me see him." brooke grabbed her little boy and laid his back on her arm. She kissed him on the nose, rubbed his belly, and quietly shushed him. Brooke smiled back and started baby talking with him. She took him into the living room and set him in his playpen. She turned around to find Julian sitting on the couch with his head in his hands. "You okay?" Julian didn't answer. She heard him sniffle. "Baby, what's wrong?" She asked, urgently, sitting down nex to her husband. He still didn't answer, but he lifted his head to reveal he was crying. "Julian..."

"I can't do this, Brooke."

"Do what, babe? What are you talking about?" Julian looked at Davis, who was smiling, and sighed.

"I'm a terrible father."

"What? Julian, why would you say that?"

"Because...!" Julian stood up. "I have no idea what I'm doing." He looked at Davis again. "I'm a failure."

"Hey!" Don't say that! You are a good friend, a great husband, and a wonderful father. Don't ever think you're anything less. Our sons adore you, Julian. When they grow up, they're going to want to be just like you."

"Yeah?"

"Yes."

"Then how come I feel like I'm doing everything wrong? I can't do anything for Davis, and the kids would rather be with you than with me. They love you more."

"That's not true! Julian, those boys love you! Neither of us knows how to help Davis, but that doesn't make us bad parents... Do you love them?"

"More than anything."

"Then that's all that matters. That already makes you a better parent than a lot of others. You're doing fine, babe, don't beat yourself up."

"Are we ready then?"

"For?"

"Another baby... I don't know if we're ready for that yet."

"I think you're right. I mean, as much as I want another baby... we're still overwhelmed right now. Besides, we should be incredibly greatful that we got two kids, when we weren't even suppose to have one."

"I'm thankful for that every day, Brooke. I really am."

"Okay so... for now... no more kids?" Julian nodded. Julian looked back at Davis, who started falling asleep.

"He's beautiful, Brooke."

"He looks like his dad." Brooke smiled and Julian smiled back. Davis started opening his eyes more and started crying. Brooke bolted up to grab him, but Julian stopped her.

"I got him." Brooke smiled admirably and watched Julian pick up his son. Julian place Davis's stomach against Julian's broad shoulder and gently rubbed his back as he quietly shushed him. Julian smiled as Davis became quieter. Davis closed his eyes and, with his tiny hands, clutched onto Julian's shirt. Brooke smiled.

"See? Paranoid for nothing." Julian chuckled and walked back into the nursery. Brooke walked into the bathroom and opened her cabinet. She pulled out a pregnancy test and threw it into the garbage, sighing. It read 'positive'.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note: <strong>Do you guys think I'm deliberately torturing you? Because I am! XD There's going to be SO much drama coming Bju's way. Quite a bit for CQ as well, and not nearly as much for NH. There's even going to be some CA drama in here as well. Jamie also plays a HUGE role in this story, and his big purpose will come into play next chapter. :) I think you'll find it very exciting. Anyway, I hope you liked seeing Julian break down a little here. This is really kinda a foreshadowing of events to come, and no I'm not talking about the pregnancy test. Review!


	19. Chapter 5 902 Jamie

**Author's Note: **It's pretty evident that I haven't been getting reviews lately. I hope I'm not doing something wrong. I really want you guys to like this story and review it as often as possible. I feel like maybe some people gave up on this story. I'm going to keep writing regardless because this story makes me happy. Anyway, there's not much more for me to stay. Just stick with this story. I promise it'll get good.

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 5<strong>

Jamie's foot tapped quickly on the floor of his mom's car. He had his right hand gripped firmly on the car door, and his left arm wrapped tightly around a basketball. The same basketball that his uncle Lucas gave him two years ago for his seventh birthday. It aws old, but it was his best friend. The same way that it and Lucas were best friends. He tapped his foot louder and louder as they got close to their destination.

"Jame Lucas Scott, will you stop that tapping? It's giving me a headache." Haley chuckled.

"Sorry." He said, shyly.

"Are you excited, buddy?"

"Mhm. Summer's so boring."

"Wow... a nine-year-old saying that? Do you _want_ to go back to school?"

"Not exactly. Summer's fun when you have friends to be with. Chuc's grounded and Aunt Brooke and Aunt Quinn are always busy... Dad's always with Clay..."

"What about Madison?"

Jamie shook his head. "Her mom dosn't want her hanging out with me."

"What? Why?"

"She says I'm a bad influence."

"Wh-! And Chuck's not? Well! I have half a mind to call her and straighten her out!"

"Mom, please don't."

"Why not?"

"Remember what happened when you 'talked' to Chuck's mom?"

She remembered that altercation all too well. "Let's... let's not bring that up again, okay?" Jamie chuckled. "Well... that's still not right. You and madison should be allowed to hang out."

"Mom, just leave it alone, okay?"

Haley sighed. "Alright." She said, respecting his request. "I still don't think it's right, though." Just as Haley finished her sentence, they pulled up to the rivercourt. "We're here-!" Jamie bounded out of the car before Haley could finish what she was saying.

"Skills!" Jamie ran full force toward Skills with his basketball, ignoring Junk and Fergie.

Junk scoffs. "He never says hi to us."

Fergie nods his head. "That's cold."

"Yo, what up, J-Luke? You ready to get scored on?" Skills said, walking up to Jamie, giving him a fist bump.

"Yeah, sure." He said, sarcastically, as if that would ever happen.

"Hey Skills." Haley said, catching up with Jamie. She approached the boys with Jude at her hip. Skills looked at Jude for a moment.

"Uh... what up with the baby?" He asked pointing at Jude, who was laughing.

"Oh, I'm keeping an eye on him for Brooke."

"Oh, alright. Yo, big game, let's go." Skills said, bouncing his basketball.

"I brought my own ball."

"That ai't yours. That's Luke's."

"So? He gave it to me. It's mine now."

"Good point."

Haley laughed and started walking away. "Alright boys, you be careful now." She headed back to the car and everyone waved her goodbye.

"So what up J-Luke, wanna play twenty-one basketball?"

"I guess." He moped.

"You _guess_? What you mean, you guess? Man, you must really be bored over the summer."

"Yeah, it's pretty bad."

"Why not hang out with Chuck?"

"He's grounded."

"Madison?"

Jamie shook his head. "Can't."

"Don't you have anything to do?"

"Just this."

"You don't have any school thing or something?"

"Actually, gave us an assignment to do over the summer."

"Well, dawg, why ain't you on it already?" He joked. "What do you gotta do?"

"I'm suppose to write a book about the people in my life."

"A whole book? Damn. 's pushing fourth graders hard."

"How hard?" Junk butted in, jokingly.

"Dude, that joke's not that funny." Fergie replied.

"Yes it is." Junk rebutted.

"Well, not in front of the kid, it's not." Fergie stated.

"Why haven't you started it?" Skills changed the subject.

"Well, I don't really know anything about the people in my life. I'm suppose to write about how they've changed over the years."

"Well, your boy Skills used to be a real player."

"Used to be?" Jamie questioned.

"Okay, so maybe not a lot has changed." Jamie chuckled. "You know what?... I got it." Skills turned away from Jamie and walked to his car. He opened up the trunk and pulled out a very dusty book. "I knew this book was back here."

"What book is that?" Jamie asked.

"It's your Uncle Lucas's. The dude wrote a whole book on his life when he was in high school. Trust me. Everyone you know has changed." Skills handed Jamie the book.

"Uncle Lucas wrote a book?" Jamie asked, taking the book in his hands and examining it. Jamie was so young when Lucas's book was published and the adults never really mentioned it around him. He was still young when Lucas left, it would've been a miracle if he had remembered that.

"Yeah! You don't remember that?" Jamie shook his head. "Oh, well, that book's jam-packed with what you need to know."

"Really?"

"Yeah. Nate and Haley are in there, Brooke and Peyton, your Great Uncle Keith is in there too."

"Wow."

'Yeah, it's mostly about your uncle Lucas and aunt Peyton, though."

"When do you want it back?"

"You can keep it."

"Seriously?"

"Yup. You can thank me later. Right now, we playing ball." Jamie laughed and set the book down as the boys started playing.

_"Donald Miller once wrote, 'It is always the simple things that change our lives. And these things never happen when you are looking for them to happen. Life will reveal answers at the pace life wishes to do so. You feel like running, but life is on a stroll.'"_

* * *

><p><em><strong><strong>_**Author's Note: **Jamie's gonna be taking over for Lucas-reading quotes at the beginning and end of every episode. No, this isn't the end of the episode, I was just showing that, that's what's going to happen. This episode is only going to be nine chapters long, though. I really hope you all keep reading and reviewing. :)


	20. Chapter 6 902 Clinn

**Author's Note:** Um... I don't know if you know this but... I kinda miss you guys. XD I miss writing this story and I miss reading your reviews. I LOVE reading reviews from you guys, I really do. Thank you to my regulars that have stuck around this long, I really appreciate it. Sometimes life gets in the way and doing the things you want to do kinda take a backseat to doing the things you have to do. Rest assured, if it takes me a month to update every chapter, it's what I'll do as long as I don't stop writing it. I'm NEVER giving up on this story until it's finished. Even if I never get another review again. Thank you all from the bottom of my heart for reviewing and I'm sorry about the long wait. I'll do what I can to update more frequently. Read and Review!

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 6 <strong>

Clay took slow, averse steps toward the front of the house. He spent a long time thinking about what he was going to do to make himself feel better, and he finally figured it out. He wanted closure. He figured the best way to get that was to speak with Will's parents. He spent the better part of the last two hours looking for them and he finally found them. He was driving himself crazy looking for them and he figured it would be worth it. He wiped his sweaty palms on the sides of his jeans and knocked on the front door. He started thinking about how he would introduce himself to Will's parents.

"Hi there, I'm Clay. I met your son right before he got into a serious accident and died." He said aloud, to himself. "No that's... that's awful. Um... Hello Mr. and Mrs. Bennett. My name is Clay Evans and I... No that sucks. Um... Oh God, what do you say to people in a situation like this-?" Clay immediately stopped talking as the door opened. He found himself face to face with an old white woman that was in her 70's. He towered over her, but she still smiled at his presence.

"Hello." Her voice, quivered as an old lady's would. "Can I help you?"

"I, uh, I think I have the wrong house." He stated, recognizing that the woman before him was a different race than he was expecting. "I'm looking for Charlene and Thomas Bennett, but uh... I'm sorry." He said starting to walk away.

"Thomas hasn't lived here in years. But, I'm ." Clay stopped dead in his tracks.

"Excuse me?"

"I'm Charlene." Clay stood there dumbfounded. "Sweetheart, what's wrong? You seem a little green." She said, taking a few steps toward Clay who stood there with his mouth gaped open.

"Uh... Yes. Forgive me, ma'am but... you didn't by any chance have a son named Will did you?" She lowered her head.

"I did... May I ask why you want to know?"

"Um..." Clay stepped forward and cleared his throat. "I knew your son." The old woman looked up at Clay and smiled.

"Why didn't you say so earlier? Come on in, sweetie." Clay went inside with the old woman out of courtesy. He looked around the house, seeing all of the antiques lying around. Not a single one was collecting dust. He could tell the woman was taking care of her house.

"You have a lovely home, ma'am."

"That's very kind of you to say, son." She looked at Clay and realized he was a little uncomfortable. "You can call me Charlene, honey."

"Okay... Charlene. I'm Clay." The old woman sat down and he sat with her, across the room from her.

"You can go ahead and say it, son."

"I'm sorry?"

"If you know Will like you said you did, then you realize that he's black and I'm white. I won't hold it against you. You can say it."

"I don't want to." He chuckled, awkwardly.

"A lot of people don't know our story, and that's normal. But don't be threatened by it."

"Uh... Is ...?"

"Black?" She blurted. "No. William was adopted."

"Oh... gosh, I didn't know."

"That's okay. A lot of people didn't know." She took another good look at Clay. "You want to hear the story, don't ya?"

"Um... yeah." He admitted, shyly.

"His real parents were killed in a driveby. He and his parents lived in New York city for about ten years. We adopted him when he was about fourteen. A lot of teenagers don't get adopted these days, but we heard his story and... Thomas and I fell in love with him. We took him back here and made a home for him. He grew up to be a very succesful, wonderful young man. Everyone loved Will."

"Yeah, he... he really knew how to make things better for everyone, didn't he?"

"Yes, he did."

"And... what about ? You said he hasn't lived here in years, did you two divorce?"

"No." Charlene stood up and looked at an old picture. "No, he passed away several years ago."

"Oh... Oh, I'm so sorry."

"That's okay sweetie."

"How did it happen?"

"Cancer." She deadpanned. "He had it for a while and we decided not to go through with the surgery for it. We wanted him to live his life and not be lying in a hospital bed. After Thomas died, it was just me and Will."

"You didn't have any friends?"

"At my age, you can't afford to have real friends. The friends you had in high school or in college never stick around for you in old age. But if they stick around into adulthood... those are some pretty good friends, if you ask me." She started to change the subject for a moment and veered back. "No, it was just me and William after Thomas died. But William went off to college... and I never heard from him again... Until... Until I got the call." Her eyes started to tear up. "As soon as I had lost Thomas and William... this house was all I had left."

"I'm so sorry, Ms. Bennett."

"We've gone over this... It's Charlene." She smiled.

"Sorry."

"It's all right, sweetie." She sat back down. "Now... why are you asking about Will all of a sudden?"

"I uh... I just felt like I didn't know enough about him and his life... I just wanted to know more."

"Do you want more?"

"If you have it, I want it." He ignored the fact that, that statement sounded utterly impertinent. Clay smiled at Charlene and she smiled back. They sat together and talked for the next several hours. It wasn't until late at night that he finally got back home to Quinn. He walked in the front door and saw Quinn sleeping on the couch. He put his hand on her cheek and kissed the top of her head. The kiss made her rustle in her sleep. She flicked her eyes open and saw Clay standing over her.

"Hey." She said, in a foggy haze.

"Hey baby." He said, setting down his bag and walking into the kitchen.

"Where have you been all this time?"

"Nowhere." He said, thinking it wasn't important to tell Quinn where he was.

"Have you been crying, babe?" She asked, sitting up on the couch.

"No." He said, definsively.

"Yes, you have!" She grinned.

"Ugh, how can you tell?"

"I'm a girl. Girl's know all the signs of crying." She got up and walked over to Clay. "Baby, what's wrong?"

"It's nothing. I promise." He said, putting his arms around her waist. She put hers around his neck and kissed him. "And how are you baby?"

"I'm okay, Clay."

"So, you're okay?" He affirmed, jokingly.

"Clay!" She playfully slapped him on the arm.

"Okay, okay, I'm done!" They both laughed. "Hey Quinn...?" The mood suddenly changed. "You know I love you, right?"

"Of course."

"Good... Don't ever forget that." He smiled and hugged her tightly.

"I won't." She smiled. She breathed in his scent and buried her face in her shirt. Clay clutched tighter to Quinn and looked up. He saw Sara standing in the doorway smiling. At that moment it finally occurred to him. He hadn't seen Sara in a long time. Why was he seeing her again all of a sudden?

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> Hmmm... was anyone else thinking about that beforehand? Well, now you are! Don't forget to review! Brulian is in the next chapter!


	21. Chapter 7 902 Brulian

**Author's note: **Hey guys! I missed you all like crazy. I'm sorry I haven't been updating lately and to be totally honest, it's my fault. Usually when I'm not able to update it's because I've been so busy with school. However, I've been on winter break for a while now and have not had the urge to write lately. I've been in a slump, but I've gotten out of it. Now, I can't stop writing! I'm hoping this won't happen again, because I LOVE this story so much. Btw, it's 3:24 am as I update this! XD Anyway, I hope this chapter is enough for you all to forgive me for the SUPER late update! Enjoy the next chapter!

* * *

><p>Brooke grabbed the last of her bags and tossed them in the car, frantically. "Okay, I think I have it all." Brooke said, taking another look at the things she stuffed into her trunk. "What am I missing?" She mumbled. "What am I missing?" She repeated.<p>

"Uh... the baby?" Julian said, appraoching Brooke from behind with Davis in his hands. Brooke sighed, taking Davis in her arms. "Brooke, relax, it's gonna be okay."

"_Okay_? You don't know that, Julian. Anything can happen- anything!"

"Brooke." He grabbed her arms, stopping her from spazzing out. "Look at me... breathe... We need to take this one step at a time, okay? Do me a favor?" Brooke nodded. "Let me drive."

"Okay." Brooke put Davis in his car seat and buckled him up. It broke her heart to see Davis smiling even though he was in pain. Julian drove all three of them to the hospital and held Brooke's hand as they walked into the ER together. Julian approached the desk and smiled at the lady working there.

"Hi, we're looking for Dr. Copeland. Our son is having surgery today."

"I'll page him." The nurse smiled.

"Thank you." Julian turned back to Brooke who was looking a little uneasy. "You okay, babe?"

"Uh... I think I'm gonna go to the bathroom, I'm not feeling so well." She said, releasing her grip from Julian's hand.

"Okay, just come get me if you need me." He said as Brooke walked away from him. As he watched her walk away, he saw Ethan approaching him in the other direction.

"Julian." Ethan smiled when he got closer to him. "Where's Brooke?"

"The bathroom. She's... really nervous about the surgery. I kinda am too... please tell me you're not nervous."

"Davis'll be fine. There's no need to be nervous."

"You're sure about that?"

"I'm extremely confident that you and Brooke will be able to watch your son do great things in life... He'll be home before you know it." Julian smiled, knowing his son was in good hands. "How is he, by the way? Has he had any irritability, any more seizures?"

"Uh, he hasn't been irritable, he's actually been very calm lately. Um, we think he might have had a little seizure the other night, but we aren't sure."

"Everything else is fine, though?"

"With Davis, yeah... Brooke and I are taking it kinda hard though."

"That's understandable. Brooke was just as freaked out when Angie had to have her surgery, but she made it through."

"Yeah, Brooke has a way of doing that when things get tough." Julian changed the subject, trying to avoid bringing Brooke into the conversation any further. "So, you used to be a heart surgeon, why'd you switch the pediatrics?"

"Well, actually-" Ethan was interrupted when Brooke came back, taking Davis from Julian.

", hi." She smiled.

"Hi." He responded, shaking off the awkward. He looked at Julian then again at Brooke and smiled. "We only have a little bit before his surgery so..." He gestured toward his office. They were going to take a few minutes to go over the procedure before starting the surgery. The three of them discussed the procedure for about twenty minutes before the nurse told Ethan that they were ready to start. He looked at Brooke who seemed panicked. "It's all gonna be okay, Brooke, don't worry. Nurse Lee is gonna take Davis now, okay?" Brooke nodded and looked at Davis who was smiling.

"Hey buddy." Brooke was trying hard not to cry. "Mommy's gonna give you to the nice nurse now, okay? She's gonna take care of you and make you all better. And when you get home, it'll be you, me, daddy and Jude... and everything's gonna be fine. You're gonna do great, okay? There's no reason to be scared." Julian chuckled very quietly, knowing that Davis was the only one that wasn't scared. He put his hand on Brooke's shoulder and kissed Brooke's head. "Say goodbye to daddy, Davey." She cried. Julian's heart was breaking for Brooke. She handed Davis to Ethan who walked out of the room with the nurse. He reassured Brooke, again, that Davis would be okay before leaving the room. Julian turned Brooke around, knowing tears were about to fall from her face.

"Brooke, it's okay." He whispered, holding her close.

"I know." She whimpered, crying into his chest. He tried to comfort her crying and he knew the best way to do it was to get her mind off of Davis. He knew that would not be an easy thing to do. Brooke and Julian walked into the waiting room together and waited there for over five hours. Brooke had actually fallen asleep with her head rested on his shoulder. Julian shook Brooke awake when he saw Ethan walking down the hall. Brooke shook herself awake and jumped out of her seat when she saw Ethan. "Is he okay? How'd it go? Is he all right?" She asked, all in one breath. Brooke's heart was beating exceedingly fast. She grabbed ahold of Julian's hand and squeezed tightly. He pulled her closer to him and held on tight. Ethan took a deep breath in and exhaled before speaking.

"There's good news and bad news..." Brooke nearly fell to her knees when she heard him say that. "The good news is Davis is gonna live." He swallowed hard as he saw their expressions. "He will no longer suffer the symptoms of the disease and it shouldn't come back again." He looked at Brooke who was crying, but smiling. He was afraid to give them the bad news. "But... like I said, there is bad news." He looked into his hands as he gave them the bad news. "We couldn't repair some of the cells on the left side of his brain and they affect his motor skills and his vision. Uh... Davis no longer has vision in his right eye and, uh... he has peripheral neuropathy."

"Wh-what's that?" Julian asked, hoping it wasn't anything serious.

"Well, there was a group of nerves that were too severly damaged that we couldn't repair... and he... he's going to have a lot of trouble developing some of his body systems as he grows up."

"Like?"

"Like his ability to walk... and speak."

"But is he going to be okay?" Brooke jumped in.

"There are a lot of things that need to be monitored in his case... but... with the right help, he'll be okay. Peripheral neuropathy isn't life threatening." He took another look at Brooke and Julian who seemed upset and relieved all at once. "We need to discuss a few more things about this. So, while he's in recovery, I can go over all of this with you two." Brooke and Julian nodded and followed Ethan into his office, discussing the sitatuation well past one in the morning. "It's getting late. You two need sleep and I have to get home to my wife." He shook Julian's hand and looked at Brooke before he walked out of the door with them. Julian went to the bathroom while Brooke walked with Ethan to his car.

"Thank you, Ethan."

"You know, I love how you call me Ethan as soon as I tell you my first name." He joked, knowing Brooke wanted to know his name so badly when they first met. "You're welcome Brooke."

"He's gonna live... that means the world to me. And you gave that to me." She said, smiling.

"It's what I do. I just wish we could've avoided all of _this_." He said, referring to what was wrong with Davis now.

"Hey, you saved his life. That's enough for me."

"Well thank you."

"You know, I've been wondering... why'd you switch to pediatrics? You said you became a surgeon to save lives..."

"I'm still a surgeon."

"Not a heart surgeon... why'd you switch?"

"You want the truth?"

"Yeah."

"Because of you. Because of what you did for Angie... I'd never seen anything like it and... I wanted to be able to do something like that for someone. And today, I feel like I have."

"That means a lot. To both of us, I guess." Brooke smiled.

"I'm proud of what I did today Brooke... you should be too, you're a great mom. And to be honest, I can't say I didn't see this coming. I knew when I saw the way you took care of Angie that... this is what you were meant to do." Ethan hugged Brooke and opened his car door. "Have a good night Brooke." He smiled. She waved goodbye and nearly cried as he drove away. She looked up at the night sky and laughed.

"Thank you!" She shouted to the stars. "Thank you!" Brooke walked back into the hospital, feeling worry-free for the first time since she found out her son was sick. She knew, thanks to Ethan, that her family was going to be okay.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note: <strong>So? Was that good enough for you? I feel like it was a little rushed, but I don't want each episode to last too long because I want to actually be able to finish this story and I have 11 more episode after this one. XD Anyway, please update, and let me know you're still interested in reading!


End file.
